Second Impressions
by MissLadyScarlet
Summary: Inuyasha met Kagome at his wedding to her sister, which she ruined and left him with a hatred for her. Banned from seeing her sister, Kikyo dies and Inuyasha left to raise their two daughters after a seven year war. Question is, will his opinion change?
1. To never forget the one you love

Chapter One: To never forget the one you love

Inuyasha Taisho stared dumbly at the white casket decorated with large bouquets of flowers. Feeling as if he had been deserted yet at the same time that all of this was just a joke and that he was waiting for Kikyo to jump out at him and say gotcha. He felt a small hand lace their fingers with his. Looking down he saw his youngest daughter Rin curl her fingers in his as they begin watching the people place flowers on the coffin's surface. The box was about to be layed to rest and Kikyo with it for eternity. His oldest daughter Kanna stood alone on the other side of him away from the family as she to looked at the casket that contained her mothers body.

He looked around. There were family, friends, and a select few he had not really invited that had come to see the burying of Kikyo. Sango walked up beside him.

"You weren't planning on telling Kagome were you?"

"No, did you?"

"Actually, I know she knows. Trust me, I am her best friend and was before I was friends with you or Kikyo. She said she was going to kill you for not telling her about her twin sister's death and if it wasn't for the fact she felt empty inside when she died she would never have known. Then she hung up the phone in complete rage. Probably off to get a drink or something." Sango said.

"What was that about a drink?" Kagome said as she walked up from behind him.

Everyone looked at Kagome in shock. She was wearing the standard black dress for the occasion and in her hand she held a rose of the darkest black velvet and one of the purest white velvet tied together by a length of red silk ribbon. She placed the objects on top of the casket and stood in the back as the pallbearers got ready to lower the coffin containing her beloved sister's body into the ground. Inuyasha approached the casket and was about to throw the offensive flowers away when a hand stopped him. He looked up at Miroku who already had streaks of tears running down his face.

"You have done enough to them. Leave that alone at least." He pleaded to Inuyasha. With a scuff Inuyasha turned, leaving the roses where they were in order to not be seen as the 'bad guy' in this situation.

"What is the black sheep of the family doing here?" A member of Kikyo's family asked to another.

"Aunt Sango, why do they call her the black sheep?" Rin asked.

"Because, she is different." Sango said facing an inner turmoil of wanting to go and comfort Kagome yet knowing that Kanna and Rin need her to stay with them.

"She says what she thinks and stands up to everyone. Heck, she might even take on your daddy's body guard if he pissed her off."

"No, she is a druggie and drunk. What idiot gets drunk at her own sister's wedding." Inuyasha hissed venomously. "She is not worthy of being called family by anyone let alone Kikyo's sister."

Sango watched Kagome turn away and leave as her sister was being lowered into her eternal resting place. "Inuyasha, you shouldn't have said that. She could hear you."

"Who cares. At least she will be out of my sight for a while." Inuyasha growled.

**One week later**

Inuyasha's parents entered there beloved son's home. It was not very massive, in fact it only had five rooms which was much smaller then the house that they themselves kept. Inuyasha's mother sat on the sofa drinking a cup of tea watching a soap opera and glancing over occasionally at Inuyasha and his father who were playing cards. While Rin played on the floor by their feet with her Barbie dolls changing the clothes from one to the other. Kanna sat beside her grandmother, quietly reading a book seeming to ignore everyone in the room, yet at the same time to be watching them. Inuyasha didn't understand, but since his wife's funeral Kanna seemed to be interacting even less with him then she had before almost appearing as wanting nothing to do with her father.

"Inuyasha, you really have not gotten out since Kikyo died its not good for you or the girls. You need someone to watch Kanna and Rin while your gone. I have the perfect young woman too. Very smart, I met her last week at the funeral."

"Sango is busy."

"Not Sango, Kagome. She has a right you know, did you know she has been planting her roots right here not all that far from where we live for about six months now?"

"Nope, and I don't care to know. She will never step foot into my house any time soon for as long as I live."

Inuyasha's father wasn't sure what to say to this bit of information. "Actually, she has stepped foot in our home and in fact I think it is in everyone's best interest that she sees Rin and Kanna at the very least."

"Like that will ever happen." Inuyasha growled angrily.

"It isn't like that Inuyasha. You know all of that mean talk, some of it by you at the funeral? Well it really got to her. She passed out as soon as she got into her car." Inuyasha's father said over the table. "In fact, I thought she had died at first. She insisted on going home but we wouldn't hear of that. So she stayed with us for two whole days. Where I found that she is above all, my favorite out of all of their family. She didn't spend a minute of her time feeling sorry for herself. She was upset, but she kept moving. You on the other hand are still in the same shirt you were in when you went to the funeral. Lots of people get drunk at a wedding. Get over it!"

"It is different, it was our wedding."

The older Taisho sighed. "Do you even know what she was going threw? I asked her about what happened and she told me. Her boyfriend at the time played a joke on her. She said surprise me, he gave her a Miami nice, she loved it and asked for another. She only had one and a half drinks before she was completely drunk and the second he asked to make it a bit stronger. A couple of your friends were in on the joke in fact, I think Miroku was one of them to. The Black sheep as everyone calls her, was trying to straiten out. However, that completely messed that up and you wanted nothing to do with her. Don't you get it, the rich guy her sister marries wants nothing to do with her and her family not wanting to incur the disfavor of the rich in-laws fallow your example and shun Kagome. Kikyo has to see her secretly for years. Has to sneak out to see her own TWIN sister."

"Yeah right." Inuyasha snickered. "Kikyo wanted nothing to do with the bitch as well. She said so herself." Just then there was a yank on Inuyasha's sleeve. "What is it honey?"

"Is Aunt Kagome going to come live with us? Mommy said we could give her some earrings we bought for her birthday next time we saw her. They are pretty, they match the ones she got mommy last time just a different color."

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. "What... what earrings honey?"

Rin rolled her eyes like he should know what she was talking about and disappeared into Kanna's room. When she came back she was holding a pair of earrings that had yet to be given to their true owner. Inuyasha seemed to stop breathing. Sango had chosen the clothing in which Kikyo would be sent off in. Inuyasha however, had decided to pick the earrings. Feeling that it was best for them to be fit for an angel. He could remember handing the silver wings to Sango for them to be placed in his beloved wife's ears. If he had known they were a gift from Kagome he may have never picked those. However, in Rin's small hands were the black wings that Kikyo, Kanna, and Rin had chosen for Kagome.

Kagome sat in the bar taking a sip of her jack and coke. How she loved alcohol at this moment. She missed her sister, terribly. It was in times like these that she would e-mail Kikyo and tell her how her day went and soon, she would respond. However, she now sent messages that were out of habit that went unanswered and every time that she realized this it seemed she needed to drink a little more and more. This was the first time she had reached out for the alcohol to dull the pain in her heart since her sister's death. The pain was just far too great for her to bear alone. Her cell phone rang, caller ID reading, Kikyo? She answered it.

"Kanna?" Kagome questioned.

"No." Growled a male voice.

Kagome hung up the phone immediately. She had just spiraled into hell. She took a long deep drink hoping it would take away what ever delusion she had. The phone rang, once again reading Kikyo and she hit ignore. It rang again, and she punched the ignore button. The phone rang several more times until she finally picked the phone up again.

"You had better not hang up on me again or ignore me or I swear I will kick your ass! From what Rin has said you have been in my house before so it isn't like I need to give you directions. Get your ass over here now!" He hung up.

Kagome sighed, might as well go face the firing squad. Kagome payed for her drink and then left. She arrived at her sister's home. She could see Rin bouncing up and down like she always did when she would visit secretly with her sister and nieces. In fact, Inuyasha had not known that she had been seeing ether of his girls or let alone her sister since before the children were born. Kikyo had made it clear that Inuyasha did not like her around and that she would never be allowed to set foot in the house with him present. However, in secret Kikyo could have her over without worry of an argument arising between her and Inuyasha.

Kagome walked up the steps to the place she knew as her sister's home. Rin opened the door, happy to see her as she always did. Kagome hugged the little girl. Kanna walked over and gave her aunt a hug as well. Inuyasha watched the exchange seething in anger at seeing his oldest come into contact with her aunt and show more affection in the past minute then she had with him in the last week since her mothers funeral. In fact, Kanna was glued to Kagome's side from the time she walked into the house. Kagome sat in the living room comfortably beside Mr. and Mrs. Taisho. Inuyasha hated her confidence in the way she had strolled into his own home as if she had known it. However, he couldn't complain because she had known it.

He cleared his throat and grabbed the box full of pictures which were handed to Kagome. She looked threw them. All pictures she had copies of. Pictures of Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome with a child Kanna who held onto Kagome's arm and a baby Rin in a stroller as they went to a theme park. There was even a picture of Kagome and Kanna on the tea cups ride. They consisted of several pictures Kagome already owned. She put them back in the box after they began to weigh too heavily on her broken heart.

"How long have you been seeing my wife?" Inuyasha asked.

"Since your honeymoon, I was there during both pregnancies. I always took time for my sister." Kagome said.

"Yeah right, you never cared about her." Inuyasha said.

"Kanna, Rin, go into your bedrooms." Kagome spoke calmly. Kanna who was connected at the hip to Kagome unbound with her and ran into her room, shortly followed by Rin going into her own room as well. Before Inuyasha could respond Kagome had risen from her chair and struck him. "That is for trying to keep my sister from me for far too long. It is also not being there when she died. Sango and I were the only ones there when she died in that hospital while you were on some business meeting in Europe for over six months. Then you have the gull to not even tell me of my own sister's death! How dare you!" Kagome said with a hatred and tear chocked voice

Inuyasha looked at his parents who nodded their heads at his silent question of whether or not what she said was true. Just a few minutes ago he was ready to set into her. Tell her that what she was doing was not right. Now something else began to form in his center of feelings. He had tried to keep his wife and her sister away from each other. He had been slowly trying to kill not only Kagome but Kikyo as well from the inside out. Now it seemed he was killing Kagome with Kikyo's absence as she looked as though she would die in the middle of his floor.

"I'm so-" He was stopped by another swift slap in the face.  
"Don't you dare speak to me. You kept me away from my life! Did you ever think about anyone but yourself! My sister was my fucking life Inuyasha! You tried to cut me off with my sister and then my nieces. I hope you die a very lonely old man because I am sure I will die lonely without my sister soon." Kagome hissed. She then grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house.  
"Short temper." Mr. Taisho observed.

"No, it was called for. I was in the wrong here and so I don't blame her for what she did." Inuyasha said as he shook off the shock of what happened, realizing for the first time how truly wrong he was and the consequences of his actions.

"Look, I don't think that I will ever get over Kikyo. She was the love of my life and she told me that I should let it go with Kagome over and over again. After all, it was no one's fault when she ruined our wedding on accident the way she did. I was more upset that she did it to Kikyo. However, Kikyo didn't care when I did. I am going to let this all go now, let her forget us, and let the girls forget her. She seems to be on the verge of dieing so why bring the children into it. After all, you never forget the one you love." Inuyasha said with a dreamy look on his face as he remembered his beautiful Kikyo on their wedding day seven years ago.

**Chapter End**

I hope you all liked this. I have been sitting on this story for a few months as I wrote chapters of it which I will continue to publish but only with the understanding that people actually read it and comment. I have been a writer on Dokuga for about a year though I am more of a fan of Inuyasha and Kagome. Which makes this story more of a favorite of mine due to actually being my favorite characters. If the chapters get too adult for this site then they will be moved or cut out to meet this site's requirements. But don't worry, I will definitely post the new whereabouts if that was to happen.

*I do not own INuyasha! I just write this!*


	2. In her place

Kagome jolted awake from her slumber. She was in a cold sweat and panting. She shook off the nightmare, the past in which had haunted her since she was so very small. Something that Kikyo didn't know about until it was too late and the greatest of damage had already been done.

Kagome opened the small door of her adopted son's bedroom. As she looked inside she saw that he was sleeping soundly still. His face taking on the image of a small and peaceful angel. She closed the door quietly as Shippo slept, happy that he would never go threw the same thing that she had at the age of seven. Kagome wondered around the kitchen until Sango came into the house.

"Kagome, you really should get out of here. Don't you have work?" Sango asked.

"No, I don't have any work today. I canceled all my jobs today. I can't go out today, I had a bad dream. No, THE bad dream." Kagome said as she held a lifeless expression upon her face.

"Oh, that one. You haven't had it in a long time."

"Yeah," Kagome looked down at her trembling hands. "I hate to feel this way. The sense that I can't do anything with my life. Like no matter how much I build myself up I can't ever meet anyone's expectations. That he will bang on my door once again and threaten me. That what I did to keep him from my sister was worth nothing. Before I could break down, now I can't. I don't want Shippo to see me cry but it's hard not to." Kagome said, trying to hold back tears.

"Go get dressed at least. I am taking you out." Sango commanded.

Kagome looked down. She felt bad, she was taking the time out of her best friends schedule to deal with a head case like herself. But she listened and went into her room to get ready to go out. When she was finished she came back into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter that read:

Have to go do something, will be back soon. Get Shippo ready and I will be back to pick you up. Fix him something to eat.

Sango.

Sango walked into Mr. Taisho's office. She honestly didn't like discussing Kagome's condition with anyone, including outside of family. However, Kagome was getting worse and she found the more people that knew, that would truly understand and except her would make her feel much better. To understand the main reason of why she was, the black sheep of the family and how that title came into being. An origin that most people, not even Kagome's own family knew of.

"Oh, Sango, what may I do for you?" The old man asked as he looked threw his cases.

"Do you have some time?" Sango choked out.

"What is it? What happened?" He knew something was up, the look on her face was a clear give away.

"Well, here is Kagome's file." She handed him a thick folder. "I took it to tell you the story. You see, Kagome's father went missing soon after their mother got pregnant and they found he was dead after their brother was born. That was when she was about five, when she was six her mother met a man named Naraku. He was nice and kind and seemed to be a great step father to the girls and the little boy. However, he took a favoritism to Kikyo the most. Kagome's mother and Naraku got married soon after she turned seven and Kagome noticed something not right with this man. Around that time I met Kagome myself. I saw her just before the marriage, she was a great student, never getting into trouble. However, right after that her grades dropped, she was picking fights, everything was going completely wrong with her."

"Did she not like her step father? Why the rebel?"

"I found out that year and was forced to keep the secret. Naraku was going to hurt Kikyo in ways that no man should. He was going to rape Kikyo, however, Kikyo didn't know that Kagome found out before he did it and took her place. She was seven and being raped. It went on for years. When she was ten she started smoking, I was going to tell but she told me not to because Kikyo could get hurt. Then when she was 13 she got in with the wrong crowd, this gang actually. She started drinking, drugs, the works. She was like that until Kikyo found out about it, when they were eighteen years old and it was still going on."

The older Taisho's face grew pale at the story he was wanting to know of his new beloved friend he loved like a daughter. Now it only pained him to know the truth behind why she was the way she was.

"When Kikyo found out about it Kagome and Kikyo got an apartment. Mom and Naraku found them and were beating on their door. Cops were called and Naraku went to jail for assaulting Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo and Kagome talked to her mother about it and everything seemed to be going well. Kagome went to rehab, her mother took care of their brother, and Kikyo found Inuyasha. However, Kagome had bad dreams of Naraku and she was falling apart. She spent a lot of time with Kikyo and she was getting better. Then the whole thing at their wedding happened and family kinda turned on her. But she continued to get better. She was actually great a couple weeks ago. Now Kikyo is gone, she is having those nightmares again, and even worse is she has been going back to her old self lately. I need some help with her."

"What can I do, anything little or big I can do will be great." He said.

"Actually what I need is large. Can you take Kagome for a few days, let her break down. About a year ago she adopted a son, then she decided to come here. Kikyo died and now she is breaking down again. I want to have the son with me while she is in recovery. If the adoption agency found out about her breaking down they may take him away which would kill her, seriously. I don't want her or her story ending up on the nine o'clock news. Picture that, a woman raped for eleven years looses adopted child and commits suicide after her twin sister is killed in a tragic car accident."

"I can, I will take a few days off to deal with it. It shouldn't be that much of a problem."

"You might need Inuyasha's help though, or Miroku's."

"Why?"  
"If she doesn't wanna stay she will try to claw her way out when she gets the meaning of why she is there. Right now she is kinda a ghost, do anything you tell her. However, when she gets tired of it or too emotional she will try to fly the coup."

He shook his head in silent understanding.

Kagome didn't understand much. She knew She was to stay with Mr. Taisho for a few days. She knew he was here to 'help' her and that Sango would be taking care of Shippo. Yet, she didn't understand why this arrangement was. Why she was in the car on her way to his house. Yet, it wasn't like she didn't have a good idea.

"How much do you know?"

"Everything, from when you were five onward."

"So she told you about me being raped?"

"Yes, would you like to talk about it."

"Not really. I can't just take a day off of work to be weak. I just wanted to stay home and be a vegetable, lick my wounds until I have to go back to work tomorrow."

"You never told me what you did."

"Right now it is clothes for this week. Next week I think is a bartender or something and then a wedding planner, and a bunch of other things. I can't wait because next month is a prison guard and then the week after that it is a therapist followed by a gang leader."

"How can one person do so many things?"

"I don't, I was joking. I am a full time clothes designer. I make wedding dresses too and help wedding planners figure out what would look best at their clients weddings and the theme they go for. I do a little of wedding planning and a lot of clothes. Starting to get tired of the crap I put up with. I wish I kept to clothes and drew a line at the wedding dress."

"How did you get that job."

Mr. Taisho was not a man of too many words, however he felt keeping her talking might be best for her. He could feel her sanity slipping away very quickly.

Kagome laughed at the question. "Well, there was this one guy who came into a bar I worked at." She noticed he was giving her a weird look. "Bartender at the time. Anyway, the guy's future wife kept calling him yelling about how the wedding is three days away and their wedding planner canceled on them. They had everything except the wedding dress. The wedding dress was so nice and extravagant that they had to have it shipped out from one place to the other. Someone work on this part, shipped, someone work on this other part, shipped again. It took them around a month to get this dress done. The wedding planner was holding onto it until the big day. Well, the wedding planner's son took colorful non-erasable markers and colored all over this dress. The bride told her to make another one and it couldn't be done. The wedding was a week away. They tried everything. So they were going to get this new dress and none of them she liked. So I asked if I could take a look at it and so I looked at it and created an exact double in three days. I didn't sleep a wink. So then a designer at the wedding heard of me, liked what I did, and asked me to work for her. I have been doing clothes ever since."

Just then they pulled up in the drive way. There was a car parked there with three people waiting inside it. The driver got out as he saw the car. Kagome sighed. As they got out of the car Inuyasha's eyes filled with anger. He thought that his father was clear that no one was to talk to Kagome, let alone let them in their house.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Inuyasha hissed.

The other passengers got out and ran up to Kagome. Rin and Hanna hugged her but she did not hug them back. Hanna looked at her grandfather.

"Is Aunt Kagome having another break down?" She asked as soon as she noticed the signs she had seen before when she was younger.

"Yes honey, we need to get her in the house now before she decides to leave."

He escorted Kagome and the rest of the group into the house.

"Why the hell is she staying with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because believe it or not, I am trying to keep her stable like Kikyo kept her since she was seven when this whole thing started. Inuyasha, did Kikyo ever tell you about Naraku?"

"Well, only that she didn't like him and was glad he was out of everyone's life. Why?"

"Kagome took Kikyo's place. He was going to rap Kikyo but Kagome made him take her instead. That is what caused her to act out the way she had. Can't you see that them secretly meeting was to keep Kagome from going insane. The least you can do is help her threw this from taking so much away from her."

Kagome was stunned, Mr. Taisho had demanded her to relax. Her nieces were watching her like they always did when she had a little slip, and she felt like crap for putting all of them threw it. Mr. Taisho had turned on the news and she was watching it until Inuyasha came in and placed some Jasmin Tea in front of her.

"Um... you wouldn't mind if I get my breath analyzer out of my purse and use it would you?" Kagome asked.

"I am not drunk and Kikyo said that was your favorite. I remember because she talked about you constantly when we were dating. Weird how I never got to know what her favorite tea was. It was always your favorite things."

"Yeah right? Wouldn't that be like marrying someone you know absolutely nothing about?"

"Actually, the things I knew about her were all that mattered to me and I knew you were her world. Then I wanted to protect you from her, weird how that ended up. Thanks, for when she was little. I can't imagine doing anything like that for her at that age."

Inuyasha turned to walk out of the room. "English, she liked English tea. Just regular tea with milk and a spoon full of sugar." Inuyasha looked at her in amazement. She really did know more about her sister then he did.

"Thanks, I always wondered what it was that she liked. After all, her protector would be most likely the only one who would know the small stuff. Maybe I can be friends with her if she gets over this slump and gets stronger like what her sister always said she was."

***Chapter End***

This is the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Everything is getting heated huh?

Now that I have gotten in 2 chapters I would love to thank my very wonderful Beta who prefers to remain secret. Without you my chapters would be less juicy and wonderful. Thanks for... how do I say it... basting my turkey of a story for me!

***I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I JUST WRITE THIS STUFF, IT IS ALL ME!***


	3. An unexpected date

Inuyasha had been to see Kagome very often. She had changed a great deal in his eyes, going from the dislike list to the top of his greatest people list. She had saved Kikyo in many ways. Now as he looked at the pictures of the secret visits that took place without him, he wished he was in all of them. Wished that he could have been there for Kagome and to pull her out of her many times of despair that hit her the hardest.

He listened to her talk, most about Kikyo. Kagome was the opposite of his Kikyo in many ways but the same in several as well. Inuyasha could remember Kikyo use several hand gestures as she talked, and Kagome used several of the same ones. He thought that there was not another person who used the same ones, but before him was the proof that there was at least one. Like Kikyo Kagome did not like to talk about herself. Instead she talked about Kikyo, which made him feel like more of an outsider but in a good way. He could feel how close they really were with every new bit of information that Kagome gave him. Unlike Kikyo who was quiet at all times during a conversation Kagome would interrupt and create a debate. Which Inuyasha found both annoying and cute at the same time.

Inuyasha had entered the house that morning only to see Kagome had her duffel bag with her clothes with her and her and his father were getting ready to go out the door.

"Leaving?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "More or less. I have to take care of my son after all."

Inuyasha raised his brow. "Son? You have kids?"

"Yeah, adopted actually. For some reason no guys have lasted over the two week mark with me. Except the one that I am dating now. He has lasted about three weeks. Not holding my breath much longer then that." Kagome then looked a ways behind him. "Hi Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha turned around. "What the hell is the ice princess doing here?"

"I came to pick up my girlfriend idiot." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha pointed to Kagome to ask him if that was who he was here for, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, can't wait to get out of here and see Shippo. Is he in the car?" She asked.

"Yes, I picked him up from Sango's just before I came to pick you up." He said with a smile.

Kagome walked over to him and he put his hand around her waist. He guided her to the car door and then opened it for her before she went inside of it. Inuyasha watched them leave and for some reason he felt upset at him dating Kagome. He had known Kagome well from the time he had spent with her.

Sesshoumaru was a heartless man. He was kind and a proper gentleman toward any woman. However, the women that he saw Sesshoumaru with were calm and collected women like Kikyo who kept quiet. Kagome was anything but that.

Kagome was more of a free soul and master of her own being. He couldn't see her waking up every morning to warm his slippers before he went to work or stay home. No, she would have to be some place she felt needed and was always out and about unlike the women that Sesshoumaru always went out with. This just would not do!

Mr. Taisho wondered why he had to be a partner in such a childish thing. Kagome was a grown woman and she was accompanied by her son with his oldest one. Ever since Inuyasha found out about Kagome's past he seemed to get closer, an idea he liked very much. However, he did not like to spy on her dates with his oldest. He had known about their dating for some time, in fact it was his departed daughter-in-law that introduced them. Complete fire and ice brought together to make such a weird yet harmonious couple. Though he wasn't sure which he preferred more, her with his oldest or her with his youngest.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had much in brains. Even though Kagome didn't look it, her common sense surpassed her sister Kikyo's by far. It seemed Sesshoumaru and Kikyo could not keep up a conversation on the plain fact that Kikyo did not understand half of what he was saying. However, Kagome and Sesshoumaru could keep up and debate at the same time. Kagome was calm and graceful when time presented its self that it was needed. Other dates seemed more like conference calls the last time that Mr. Taisho saw him with another woman. However, in these occasions he was calm and at home with himself. He also seemed to enjoy Shippo's company as well and treated the little boy as a father would his own son.

Inuyasha and Kagome was another story. Kagome was not like Kikyo in the least. She stood up more for herself, so winning a fight would not be as easy as before. Turning a house full of three to a house full of five would be a nightmare as Kagome had much different living habits. Kagome being more loose then Inuyasha himself. However, they seemed to connect on intelligence as well as parental experience. But the match seemed more like taking fire and putting gasoline on it to torch a whole forest.

In all honesty he would rather see Kagome with Sesshoumaru. However, he wouldn't mind if ether of them fell in love with her.

"So, we are spying on them why?" Mr. Taisho asked.

"Because, that ice princess would never do well with Kagome."

"Oh really? Just last week you said that she would make the perfect addition to being Sesshoumaru's wife. The Ice Princess with the Bitch from Hell as you called it would be a match made in heaven."

Inuyasha groaned. He forgot that he had even said that back then.

"That doesn't matter now. I have found a million and one things that they don't match on. Like he's a democrat!"

"Yeah, and?"

"She is an independent! There's a big difference!"

"No, it just means she likes nether side. Your a democrat as well if I remember correctly."

"Nope, I am an independent."

"Since when?"

"Since I filled out the paperwork this morning and had put it in the mail."

"Doesn't count till it is in the system. Try again."

"She has experience with kids and he knows jack!"

"He is picking it up pretty fast with Shippo and seems to like him. It takes time anyway. Try another."

Inuyasha stopped to think. He really couldn't think of anymore. He sighed. "Oh, never mind."

The happy couple left the restaurant they were eating at and went to a movie. It was an older movie in a dollar theater and it played an old animated one of Kiki's Delivery Service. After the movie was over the three of them went to a theme park which Kagome seemed to know well. Kagome was the one that seemed to be having the most fun and Sesshoumaru liked to watch her.

It wasn't until Kagome took Shippo over to the tea cups ride that he noticed where they were. He now wished to be in Sesshoumaru's shoes. He pictured Kagome and Shippo meeting him and the girls to the theme park. Kagome being as excited as she was today and all of them going on the tea cups ride. When Kanna was with Kagome she seemed like a different kid. She seemed very much like Kagome was now with a happy giggle to every sentence and every moment of the trip. Inuyasha would be taking pictures, smiling and playing the role of the proud father. He then thought about them. His girls, they needed a mother or at least their aunt in their life. What about Shippo? He seemed to have Sesshoumaru but for some reason Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be good enough.

"Inuyasha! What are you going here?" Kagome hollered as the tea cup came to a stop.

Kagome tried to get out of the tea cup but wobbled dizzily. Shippo followed her in the same manner as other guests left their own tea cups. Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome as she stumbled toward him. Sesshoumaru looked at his father and then to his brother.

"How long have you been following us?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The whole time." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Well, at least you don't bother to cover up the truth." Kagome giggled.

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because, I think your a shitty guy for Kagome and that she can settle for better." Inuyasha said.

"Explain why you think that."

"Your a democrat."

"Yeah, same as you and your father. So what?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned to his father with a look of pure shock in his eyes. "Your a democrat to?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Why didn't you ask?" Kagome and Mr. Taisho said together.

The five of them sat down at a small restaurant sipping tea and nibbling on cookies. Sesshoumaru seemed to be in great thought. He wanted to talk about something but it never seemed to come out. It was silent for the whole evening, which made Mr. Taisho and Inuyasha feel bad for interrupting their nice evening.

As they walked back the evening seemed to weigh heavily on Kagome. Which caused her to pull Sesshoumaru aside and ask him if anything she did upset him.

"Sesshoumaru, did I upset you in any way?"

"No, it wasn't you. It was you and Inuyasha."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "What about us?"

"Well, before I had been sure that you would be perfect with me and then Inuyasha came. Inuyasha has two girls and would be a great father to Shippo. He was talking about having a son with Kikyo before she died. I can see him being more close to Inuyasha then to me."

"Is that all it is about. Are we a little envious of him?" Sesshoumaru gave her a weird look. "Oh hear me out Sesshoumaru Taisho, your interested in Inuyasha because you have always wanted to be the father and have a wife who kisses you good morning and good night. Says be safe when you walk out the door to work and says welcome home when you step back in that door right? Well, maybe one day I will be able to be that woman. But that is going to be a long time from now Sesshoumaru. I don't even know if I want to have a kid of my own after having to raise Shippo and diapers are something I want to stay away from for a while due to Kanna and Rin." She giggled at remembering that. "Why don't we take this one step at a time. I look at Inuyasha as a brother-in-law, nothing else. Right now I am just looking at you Sesshoumaru. You and only you."

***Chapter End***

Seems as though all my boys are a little upset. My Beta tried to kill me as she saw that Kagome was with Sesshoumaru. However, I told her and I will tell all of you to chill out and wait for the next few chapters. After all, Inuyasha likes Kagome and so does Sesshoumaru. However, you have to remember that I was writing sess/kag stories for my first year so I have to have a little of the two of them. Who knows, maybe everything will blow up quick and painlessly.

Next chapter: All about the flash backs of one whole day between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

***I DO NOT OWN INUYSHA!***


	4. The Big breakup and Inuyasha's chance

Chapter 4: The big breakup and Inuyasha's chance

Kagome sat in her chair, reading a magazine from one of her favorite subscriptions. Miroku and Sango cuddled on her couch while Shippo played with his cars on the floor. Sango and Miroku whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears and Miroku nibbled on Sango's ear.

"Get a room if your going to do that will ya?" Kagome snapped.

The couple looked at her in curiosity. Kagome had seemed to be in more of a mood then before. They had seen her early that morning and took Shippo to their home for a few hours. When they came back Kagome seemed to be in a bit of a mood which nether of them really decided would be best to ask why. They had been told to keep their cuddling to a minimum in every home except for Kagome's. Kagome never really minded it until just now. She had always said, "well, at least someone is putting the couch to good use." or something like that.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked, truly concerned for her friend.

"What does it look like? My boyfriend is about to break up with me!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Why? He is so into you." Miroku asked.

"Shippo, go to your room." Shippo obeyed. "Well, you had come to pick Shippo up and that was when it started. The two of us went to the beach, everything was nice and everything, the atmosphere was perfect, so we came back here."

"Don't tell me you two did more then tango?" Sango asked.

"Like we got that far."

***Earlier that day***

Kagome and Sesshoumaru came into her apartment. The two of them were too engrossed in each other to really pay attention to anything else. Sesshoumaru held Kagome tightly by the small of her back as Kagome rubbed her hands along the smooth surface of his bare chest.

Sesshoumaru started to unbutton her shirt which caused Kagome to think of what Naraku had done to her so many years ago. She pushed the memory out of her mind and let everything go well. He knew about her past and he was different, he would never hurt her like Naraku did.

The two of them stumbled to the bedroom. Sesshoumaru's shirt went flying. He undid Kagome's shirt and started to yank it of. In the manor it had been yanked another memory flooded into Kagome's head, this one being too strong to resist. Sesshoumaru was above her in the same manor as Naraku, almost a mirror of back then. He was slowly taking off her skirt. However, he noticed that now there was shear fear in her eyes. Sesshoumaru backed away from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I completely ruined it." Kagome pleaded, sitting up.

"No, now that I think about it I am not sure if I want a girl with so many hangups."

"So, your breaking up with me because I was rapped. You didn't seem to care when I first told you when I thought we were getting serious. In fact, you excepted it."

"That was then. I thought it might be serious. Don't you see we go on the same dates? The theme park, the beach, everywhere that you and your sister has gone. I saw the pictures and I have met Kikyo. Admit it, Kikyo and I are very much alike in personality. Your looking for Kikyo, not me aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? Kikyo was a whiner, I always had to protect her. She was the one who cried first before me and I was the one that had to stay strong while she cried on my shoulder. She backed down easily and she wasn't all that good with business sense. The complete opposite from me."

"No, she is quiet, and timid. She had very few people that she trusted and called her friends. I am very much like her. You just want someone without her flaws and someone who is alive Kagome. Admit it to me and I might come back." Sesshoumaru put on his shirt and walked out the door.

"And that is what happened." Kagome said after telling her story.

"So he got mad because you were about to have sex and remembered about when you got raped. Have you ever tried to have sex before?" Kagome shook her head. "so, it is no wonder that you had that reaction. He has thought about breaking up with you before and you have reassured him other wise so I think you two should be fine."

"Not this time. It wasn't until he voiced it that I understood that it might be true. What made Kikyo and I so bonded before was because of how completely different we were. Kikyo didn't like to pick fights, she was very calm and lady like, and never outspoke her turn. However, I am completely different, I am loud and speak what is on my mind. I have a business sense and heart when she isn't interested in ether. She only wished to be a mother and be one of those old fashioned people. Sesshoumaru is very much like that, just replaced with the things I didn't like her and put in a few good qualities and there is Sesshoumaru. The most embarrassing part is that he had to be the one to tell me why I liked him."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing, he will take that as a sign that I understand what he is talking about and that he needs to move on. That he needs to find a better girlfriend then me. I would probably destroy his company in a day anyway." Kagome said.

Kagome entered into her bedroom, closing the door on many things. The first she decided to close was her relationship with Sesshoumaru. She had hurt him in too many ways without knowing. The second was her future. She was not fit in her opinion to be the biological mother of anyone and having Shippo was good enough. She didn't want to be reminded of her past. Third, she closed the door on her dearest friend, Kikyo. She had to let her go. She was gone forever and dwelling over her death would only make her more upset at Kagome. The last she closed was the hardest, because that was the past with Naraku. A man who had tortured her most of her life and wounded her deeply. She had to close the door on him once and for all or she would never achieve true happiness. Never.

***One month Later***

Inuyasha burst into his father's home, his daughters trailing behind him.

"Father! Did you know? Kagome and Sesshoumaru broke up."

"Yeah, he told me about it. A week ago they met in front of the train station. She was going to go on a trip with Shippo to some place and he was going to a conference. Kagome was early and he canceled his meeting to sit with her. They talked and she said that they should break up. He was upset about it so I don't think he wanted to tell anyone that he got dumped by Kagome. I think he really liked her, and I thought that I might have the pleasure of having her as a daughter-in-law one day. That son of mine is such an idiot to let her go like that." He said.

Inuyasha sighed, he had told everyone that he was not good for Kagome. That they were completely different and that it would never work out with them. However, recently he had hoped Kagome would stay with the Ice Princess. He hated how he felt about her and how much is would hurt Kikyo to see him like this.

When Kikyo and Inuyasha married there were two things on his mind. His love for Kikyo and his hatred for Kagome. Two lines that were rare to be crossed and that he thought would never be crossed at all. When Kikyo gave birth to their first it seemed to drowned out Kagome and all he felt was the love for his wife and child which soon became children after Rin was born.

Now all that was in his mind was Kagome. In the mornings he wondered what Kagome was doing about now. Was she sitting down to eat, or was she cooking for Shippo. He often fantasized how it would be like if Kagome and Shippo came to live with him and his family. Would Kagome be comfortable to share a room with him? Then he also wondered if they would fight a lot. Unlike Kikyo who stood back Kagome didn't seem to be the one to break down easily in an argument. Would she be a good mother?

Though these thoughts were normal for a man in his situation he started to think that maybe the others were as well. The feelings that Kikyo would be ashamed of him for looking at another woman as he had done so to Kagome. He wondered about how her skin would feel on his own. However, he sometimes wondered if he wanted her or a replacement of Kikyo for sometimes he would have memories with Kikyo who was replaced by Kagome.

Inuyasha felt weird to have been flagged down by Sango and brought into a restaurant. She seemed to be on an off day since she was dressed casually and she didn't have anywhere to go at all since she acted as though she had all the time in the world. Inuyasha was only thankful that she flagged him down and brought him to a child friendly place. The waitress seemed very nice to his girls and gave them little coloring books with crayons to occupy their time.

"So, what is the reason you wanted me to come here?"

"If I said to seduce you would you believe me?" Sango laughed.

"Your much too happy with your boyfriend to do that." Inuyasha said.

"I guess your right. Anyway, have you heard that Kagome broke up with Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, when did you hear it?"

"A good month ago. I thought you would know as soon as Sesshoumaru voiced it and gave up on Kagome. She was hell bent on not calling him."

"So they have been having problems for weeks without us knowing?"

"Alright, quit the small talk. I know your interested in my best friend." Sango said, a little irritated.

"So what if I am?"

"I just want to let you know the game to her heart has just gotten a whole lot harder. She wants nothing to do with guys, period, for the rest of her life. You should have seen her last week!"

***One Week prior***

Sango came into the room. She was more upset then anything. Kagome had not answered the door and had to wait for a very slow Shippo who played the "what is the password" game before he would open the door.

"Why the hell didn't you opened the door for me?" Sango hissed.

"Sango, I think I am a bad person. Kikyo would be ashamed of me. I played with Sesshoumaru and so I am thinking about going on a trip. However, I go there and I meet him face to face. So I come back here to hid mine after having to hurt him. I feel so low. I wanna die." Kagome said as she looked at the sunset.

"It was scary as hell, she was all doom and gloom. She then went on and on about how she would never have another man in her whole life because she can't get over her past. How she tried to close the door on it but she didn't think it had bought a chain saw to tear the door down. Then oddly enough she talked about moving to Alaska so she would never have to see Sesshoumaru's sad face ever again. Then she went on about how she would never have biological kids ether." Sango said.

"Are you sure she doesn't have depression or anything?"

"No, I think it is more serious then that. To Kagome and Sesshoumaru they found that Sesshoumaru is very much like Kikyo in almost every characteristic way. Before they realized it Kagome kinda got heated in a romantic way, which lead to you know where, which her past haunted her not to do."

Inuyasha couldn't help but blush. Yes, he had imagined Kagome naked before, but not with his brother which was gross. However, to know he didn't get to go threw with it was all more relief then anything to him.

"Look, I am telling you this as a friend." Sango said. "You both have had some hard times. You lost Kikyo and so did Kagome. Both of you needed her more then anything and yet your coming out of it. I honestly think that you two would be the best thing for each other right now. However, you are going to have to take it super slow Inuyasha or she is going to close up like a clam. Though right now opening her back up will be the hardest thing in the world to do. Trust me, I all but got out the crowbar and she still isn't opening for me."

"And what makes you think that she will for me?"

"Because I can tell she has connected with you, even though she wouldn't ever admit it. Trust me, she really likes you. Plus, you have two sweet as candy girls over here that have always put a smile on her face." She said, winking to Rin and Kanna.

***Chapter End***

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

NOTICE: As we all wind down on a Friday afternoon we need something to unwind to. So I have decided to keep a schedule as close to friday afternoon as I can. Meaning I hope to have one chapter in every week, mainly every friday.

Alright, chapter 4 is finished. Anyway, here is the backstage version for everyone. When I posted this series I posted the first three chapters, thinking that I could because my Beta actually finished them. However, my beta didn't tell me but the first chapter she changed and not the second and third. I find them mildly exceptional so I will not change them. Well, what my beta doesn't know is that after she pressed to get it finished and I had to post it I posted the notice above and accidentally deleted the whole thing. So 2-4 is all purely my terrible writing as my beta nags on me about. Word of advise, never let your room mate read your stories because she will soon become my beta by force.

This chapter is all about Kagome's break up with Sesshoumaru. My beta was confused on how it was put but let me explain. The way the break up was portrayed is due to Kagome's back ground. I have known a few rape victims in high school and most of them have a hard time emotionally and end up not being able to go threw any sexual activity based on the trauma of what happened. Which is why Sesshoumaru has gotten frustrated at Kagome and then feels bad later when he meets her in front of the station. He knows her and so guessed she planned to go somewhere else because of him, making him more upset because he still likes her but is happy with his new girlfriend Kagura.


	5. Moving while Inuyasha learns

_Hello dear readers I would like to apologize for the extended waiting that you had to endure. Oh and just so u know this is the beta, it was my fault that this chapter wasn't done on time so if you are angry about the wait please don't blame poor Scarlet she already has to deal with so much._

Chapter 5: Moving while Inuyasha learns

Kagome looked through the many traveling guides spread out across her living room coffee table. She might have been a little dramatic when she thought of Alaska as being her new home. However, she found there to be many other places that she could call her own home. And it wasn't as if there was anything for her here. She had only come here for her sister and nieces. She could easily slip off without hurting the two of them. They had two grandparents and a very loving father as well as an uncle. What more could two children want. It was much more then Shippo ever had. Kagome hadn't spoken to her mother in who knows how long, maybe not since the whole wedding fiasco or longer.

Hearing a knock on the door she answered it, only to see Inuyasha standing before her. She stepped aside, letting him inside of the apartment. He sat on her couch and his eyes fell on the travel papers scattered upon her coffee table.

"Planning on going somewhere?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I haven't told anyone yet except for Shippo but the two of us might be moving in a few weeks. I was thinking Bali or something like that. Maybe I might just move back to Vegas and finish my degree."

"You went to college?"

"Yeah, I was going to be a forensic scientist but then Kikyo asked me to come out here so I dropped everything. I'm not sure if I can even pick up where I left off anymore, there are so many places that I could go to. I could go live out the small town life in the country or go to a big bustling city again. I don't mind ether one really."

"You have to be pretty smart to do that stuff."

What happened next he didn't expect. Kagome's eyes seemed to glimmer and she smiled. She seemed to be very happy.

"I was, and I loved it. I was planning a very nice home for myself and then Shippo came along and it was difficult, but manageable. However, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"You really enjoyed your line of work didn't you?"

"Yep, I sure did."

"You know there are some great programs up here."

Kagome's smile disappeared. "No, the people know me so they give me a rough time. I was born here remember?"

"Oh, yeah now I get it. I hope you stay though. The girls would miss you, and I would to. Kikyo would have liked for you to stay."

Just then Kagome went into a rage. "Why is it always what Kikyo wants!" She yelled. "Why can't I have it my own way! Can't I have the nice husband and family like she did and have nothing in my past holding me back. No one looking at me differently because my family hates me and I have a mother who didn't want to look at me when she found out about her husband and me! Why couldn't she have looked to him before yelling at me?" Kagome broke down into sobs and Inuyasha held her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring Kikyo up."

"I miss her and it hurts more when I feel her presence around me in everything that I do. When I talk to someone and we bring up Kikyo or in a situation I think what would Kikyo do and do it that way. I felt like I was Kikyo when I broke up with Sesshoumaru. So cold and lifeless telling him he needed to get over me because I already got over him. Those were the kind of break ups Kikyo had. She said severing them from you completely was the best. But her way hurt so much! Can't she do something that makes me feel like myself instead of her? I want to crawl into her grave with her!"

"Kagome, I don't think that is possible. For one thing that coffin isn't big enough for the both of you even though right now you seem like you're already in it. When I was married to her she gave me great pleasure. She gave me two wonderful girls and kissed me good bye every day when I went to work. I found myself to be the fortunate one in the marriage. As for break ups all of them hurt you can't have one that doesn't hurt. Sesshoumaru is no longer mad at you, in fact today he introduced a woman named Kagura to my father and mother. My father said he was just as happy, maybe happier, with her as he was with you though he still likes you better. Life goes on; you just have to live through it because that is the hardest part."

"Kikyo told me that once, no several times."

"Yeah, I got that last part from her. She always told me that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it."

Kagome dried her tears. She had never been calmed down this well before, even by Kikyo. Maybe what she needed was not some new place but a shoulder to cry on. She was going to stay, or wasn't she?

Inuyasha saw a large moving truck in front of Kagome's small home and noticed kagome was carrying a large box out the front door.

"What are you doing! I thought you said you wouldn't move."

"Out of state, this house is too small for Shippo and I and I hate paying all that money to storage places. I only had this until I could buy my own house. I bought one about a month ago and painted everything and made sure everything was in working order before moving in. I have just gotten a pretty good sum from selling my home in Las Vegas. Shippo wants to get a dog but I told him no while we were in this small house. This way he can get a dog, have a good size yard, and I have my own bathroom. I also have a decent size kitchen to put all my cooking crap in as well." Kagome said.

"Need any help?" Inuyasha asked.

"Actually, I think this is my last box. If you want you can go check for me while I get everything ready. I have all the things that were in storage at the house already. Most of the furniture here was provided by the landlady, can't wait to get into my own King size bed again. That queen was a little too small for me."

Inuyasha raised a brow at that statement. A queen was too small for her. Kagome noticed she didn't explain correctly. She motioned for him to come and so he followed her into her car as she was going to follow the movers.

"When Kikyo and I were little we had two twin beds. However, Kikyo would always end up in my bed so I would be on the floor the next morning. Kikyo had nightmares constantly. My mother would get on to her and tell her to stay in her own bed and when she did she would get so scared she would have accidents almost every night. So my mother came to the conclusion that if Kikyo slept with me she didn't wet the bed so she got us a queen sized bed which we used until we were about thirteen. Then we wanted a larger bed, so for some odd reason Naraku went out and bought a King size bed for me. He said Kikyo could just sleep with me but it was mine. I brought it with me when we moved out, and then sold it because of the thing that happened between Naraku and me in that same bed. So I brought a new bed one that wasn't associated with too many bad memories. Then Kikyo married you and I have had that bed ever since."

"Um... does it have a black leather head board?"

"Yeah, who told you about it?"

"Kikyo, when we got married she looked at my bed and said that it wasn't the same. So she went from one maker to the next in looking for that leather headboard king sized bed. However, we looked and looked and she never found the one that she liked. Interesting, I get to see the bed she went on and on about."

"It is actually a bedroom set and it might have been a good thing that she didn't find it because she didn't know how much I paid for that bed."

Inuyasha looked at her with wondering eyes "How much?"

"I had to make payments on it because it was over twenty thousand dollars. Good thing I got paid really good money back then. I think that was when I worked in a bar too." Inuyasha gave her a dirty look. "Singer for a jazz bar, I worked every kind of job and they oddly paid me the better salary."

Kagome reached up to grab a CD from the CD holder above her head and told inuyasha to play the third track. Inuyasha took the cd from her hand and placed it in the player and skipped to the third track. Sweet music played followed by a female singer.

"Is that you? You're pretty good. Why didn't you go through with it?"

"I had an accident. I pissed off the bartender and he got a little mad at me." Kagome lifted her shirt down a little to expose her shoulders where there were several scars. "Never wanted to sing since then, my voice is still good though; maybe a little better, but I don't like the people around me."

Kagome pulled into her new drive way. The movers started to unload boxes. Kagome opened the trunk to her minivan and grabbed some boxes. Inuyasha looked around the front as he helped before going inside. The front yard had a white picket fence where Shippo could play and so could a dog without getting out of the yard. It was a two story house that was designed like an old cottage. As he went in he noticed the large fire place in the living room. He placed the box on the kitchen table and went through the rooms, looking around.

Shippo's room was already set up with kiddie posters and toys. The child's room looked very fun and Inuyasha himself wouldn't have minded turning back into a small child at the chance to play in this room. Shippo's bed was the best of all. There was a ladder in order to get up to the top of the bed along with ropes and other things to climb up on the other side. It was created like a tree house which was what any boy, or even his girls, would go wild for. Shippo also had a book case that was covered in vines and a monkey who sat on the top. He had dresser drawers and a little table with chairs that had a few books placed on them already.

Inuyasha entered Kagome's room next. Kagome's room was painted in a red color. In the back of the room was the bed in question which by seeing it was no wonder Kikyo fell in love with it. The headboard was made completely of black leather. Candles dangled around the room in candle holders and colors of red and gold mixed in with black. Oddly enough the room's style was nice, something he wouldn't mind seeing every day.

Inuyasha took into account that Kagome liked to keep several rooms. The house had three rooms on the bottom and three on the top. It had four bathrooms and both floors had at least two fire places. Kagome and Shippo's rooms both resided in the top floor. Shippo had a play room on the bottom while Kagome had a work room in the last room on the top. The other two rooms were completely empty. Which Inuyasha couldn't help but imagine how much his two girls would love the last two rooms and how he wouldn't mind sharing Kagome's.

He went down stairs to find Kagome saying thank you to the workers as they left her new home. When they had left Kagome sat on her couch and sighed, happy that the moving was pretty much done.

"You keep pretty big homes. This is bigger than my own home." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to her.

"Habit, I go for the older houses that have larger rooms and you can't find any with more than one fireplace now days." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded, acknowledging her preference in homes and saving it to memory. He had so far learned a lot today. She seemed to like everything, music, forensic science, and even decorating. He smiled, thinking about how much of a disaster it was when Kikyo was trying to decorate their house and she always came up with the question, how would Kagome do this? Now he understood her reasoning. She seemed to be able to get into people's heads in order to make them a perfect room. Maybe he would ask her out one day and make his fantasies reality. One day, he would.

***Chapter End***

I DO NOT OWN OR PROFIT FROM INUYASHA! THIS IS JUST FOR FUN!

This is what I would like to call a filler Chapter. Being nether really important to the story or completely useless. In all honesty this is one that could have been done without and I thought to take it out. However, it has showed me that it honestly does earn its own place since it holds memories of Kagome's and Kikyo's along with details of Kagome's own decorating style and Inuyasha's dreams. It also showed Kagome's past and how she is passionate about several things. Yet none of them seem to pan out due to her past or her discouragement from others and how they can hurt her so easily. After all, Kagome is a designer, striving to do much more and never being able to. She comes back almost every time even though she is better at other things in her life.

12/21/2010: Chapter 13 will be written in honor of a war vitrine whom I do not wish to give the name of, but honor as he died this afternoon in his home with his wife present at three o'clock this afternoon. If you have been in the war or do not like war stories then please do not read chapter 13 because I might just put in stories based off of what he told me before.

Thank you, and I hope that you all have a nice day.


	6. How to get your dream girl to say yes

Hello everyone this is scarlet's beta Alexa I am sorry for the wait for I have been in the process of moving and have not had the time to sit down and read through the newest chapter of this story it may be a while in between updates before everything settles down but I will try my best to update in a timely matter.

Chapter 6: How to get your dream girl to say yes to a date

Inuyasha looked through boxes that where old things he owned before he had married Kikyo. Before she had married him, he decided to put everything that was embarrassing into a box, because looking at these things would definitely cause a quick divorce. Now, being a bachelor once again and having two girls that didn't know meant it was safe to get out once again. He looked through the box and found the object of his need. A book he had picked up in his late middle school years called "How to Get Your Dream Girl to Say Yes to a Date." Inuyasha opened the book.

Chapter one, are you not all that popular? Don't worry; we can totally help you with your problem. The first thing you need to do is get rid of all that built up frustration in getting her to say yes. Listen to everything that we say and you will get her to say yes.

Now, what walk of life are you in? High school is usually the easiest. Then there is college and afterward. Are you a parent? If you are a parent then forget about those kids of yours. Get a baby sitter and leave them at home. The first thing a woman hate is a person that calls to see how their kid is doing all the time.

Inuyasha continued to read. Follow the basic steps, open doors on dates, pull in chairs, and be an all-around gentleman. When asking a girl out set the mood and do not ask her to some lame place. Also, don't take her to boring places ether. Go someplace fun!

Inuyasha had it all planned out. He had asked Kagome to meet him for lunch over the phone. He would then tell her he would like to go out on a date with her and that he was interested in her. Now all he needed was the right time to do such.

When he arrived at the restaurant Kagome was already there, waiting for him, and unexpectedly so was Shippo who was sitting beside her drawing in a coloring book. Inuyasha wanted to throw the kid out the window but he knew that would just upset Kagome and have her yell "HELL NO!" when he asked the question. So Inuyasha just sat down and acted as though Shippo did not exist.

"Um... Kagome? Have you ever thought of me as more than a brother-in-law?"

"Does wanting you dead count." Inuyasha's face grew pale. "Kidding, it was just a joke. Don't take it serious, I am just in a good mood today."

"Well, would you-"

"Mama! I need to go pee!" Shippo announced.

"Alright." Kagome started to get up.

"No, I can take him. Come on Shippo." Inuyasha said, picking up the small child and taking him into the boy's bathroom.

Inuyasha waited for the small child in the bathroom to finish. He had always wanted a son and thinking about it now if he got Kagome to date him and later marry him that would be what Shippo would be to him, a son. However, he first needed the brat to shut up so he could get his mother on that date then it would be better for the both of them. Inuyasha sighed, hoping everything would go better once he was done with Shippo.

Inuyasha had finished his mission. He had brought Shippo back to the table and the three of them were eating and having a lovely time. Now was the time to ask Kagome out on a date.

"Kagome, have you ever thought about dating again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dating? Kikyo hasn't been gone for seven months and your thinking about dating? No offense but shouldn't you wait a little while longer."

"Well, it isn't like I am going to get married. Kanna is in first grade and Rin will be in kindergarten in another year. I would like for them to have a mother figure one of these days, someone that they can be proud of."

"When you put it that way Kikyo would want that for the girls." Inuyasha now felt good, she was getting what he was trying to say. "In fact, I know the perfect woman at my work who you would like. She loves kids!"

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. She didn't get it!

"No, I have already found someone that I am interested in."

"Ah, is she someone I know?"

"She's you, you idiot! I am interested in you." Kagome's happy face started to slowly turn embarrassed and then she looked away from him. "Kagome, would you go on a date with me?"

"Inuyasha, I can't what about my sister? What would she say about it? Think about what other people would think."

"I don't care about any of that stuff. Would you just go on a date with me?"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and the blush grew deeper.

"Yes, I would like to date you Inuyasha."

"Daddy, wake up!" came Rin's piercing voice.

Inuyasha flew up as he awoke from his slumber. He looked around sighing, the memory coming back to him now. That was right, Kagome had not said yes. In fact, he didn't even ask it. They just went to lunch and nothing happened.

"Aunt Kagome, dad finally woke up. Are you going to go now or are you going to stay and cook?" Kanna asked as she went into the kitchen.

Kagome came out of the Kitchen in a black and white apron. In one hand was a spatula and the other was a pan with nothing in it about to be put on the stove.

"Sorry, Kanna called and said she thought you died you were in such a dead sleep. Who are you trying to ask out?" Kagome asked.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said quickly.

Kagome gave him a weird look and pointed at the book on the table.

"You used that to get Kikyo. She told me about it. She found out about it right after you two got married. She said if it wasn't for the fact she was carrying Kanna she would not have married you and would have petitioned for a divorce. Now who is she?"

"What if I said she was you?"

Kagome laughed. "Try again. At least tell your daughters the truth."

Inuyasha looked at Rin and Kanna. "I want to ask your Aunt Kagome out on a date."

Kagome and the girls looked at each other. They laughed, but Inuyasha kept a serious face. Kagome looked at him and then her smile vanished.

"You're serious."

"Yes, I am."

Kagome dropped the pan and the spatula as she backed away.

"Shippo, it's time for us to go!" Kagome called.

Shippo ran out of the bedroom where he was playing with Rin and to his mother.

"Why Mama? I thought we were-"

"No, we aren't staying here; I can't take another man in my life."

With that said Kagome and Shippo left the house. Inuyasha sighed and Kanna and Rin looked at him oddly. He looked at them and saw Kanna's eyes filling with tears.

"How could you! Can't you see she still isn't over Uncle Sesshoumaru?" Kanna then ran into her bedroom.

Inuyasha looked at Rin. "You aren't mad at me are you?"

"No, I kind of guessed it already."

"You did?"

Rin nodded and walked over to her dad. She gave him a hug. "Since I sided with you can I have ten bucks? Shippo got a cool toy and he said Kagome bought it for him. I asked Aunt Kagome and she said it cost ten dollars. Can I?"

"And if I say no."

Rin backed up from him. "Then you're the meanest daddy and Kagome doesn't deserve you."

"Fine, here you go then." Inuyasha reached into his wallet and grabbed a ten dollar bill. He handed it to her and she happily skipped off into her bedroom. "My goodness, she is more like her mother every day."

***Chapter End***

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND DO NOT PROFIT FROM IT ETHER! THIS IS JUST FOR MY OWN FUN!

I hope everyone liked this chapter. Seems like Kagome doesn't want another man in her life after Sesshoumaru. Maybe she should plan a cruise to the islands and stay for a week or so one a nice tropical beach drinking margaritas while watching Shippo play at her feet. Then she can meet a nice towel boy, fall in love, and problem solved. Wait, I wanna go to! Kagome, bring me with you!

Sorry, the next chapter sadly does not include any far away destinations. Sadly Kagome nor I have the money for that trip. Because Kagome knows that if she does she has to being me as well. Oh, and my Beta of course to edit all my stories to our adventures... Maybe a disney cruise if we do go. Hmm... That is a thought...

(Be ware! I am writing chapter 12 at the moment so you might find a trip in the next few months.)


	7. The night after Halloween

Chapter 7: The night after Halloween is always a thankful one

Kagome sat up on her bed; it had been a whole month since Inuyasha had declared his interest in her. She had dreamed about it none stop and even wondered as to what it would be like living with him in the same house. However, she knew they were incompatible due to the problems that Kikyo had faced in her marriage.

Kikyo constantly complained of him not being at home for her and how she felt like she was part of a one woman circus. She had to clean a home and keep children changed and happy. She never thought that she would have to do everything alone when she vowed to have him by her side threw it all.

As Kagome got out of bed she almost fell over her own two feet, she was lightheaded and the room had started to spin. Shippo bouncing into her bedroom asking for food instantly had Kagome staggering to the kitchen in order to fill out the breakfast order that seemed to get longer and longer by the moment. She opened the fridge, the ingredients becoming a blur to her and then her whole world went black.

Kagome woke with a wet wash cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in her own bed which was odd because she didn't remember getting there.

"Don't get up. You're staying right there until your fever goes down." Inuyasha commanded as he came into the door with a hot plate.

He put it in front of her as she sat up to eat it. She looked at it, wondering why he did so even after everything that she said to him. She felt the need to cry but held it at bay. She looked at the oatmeal and honey that he had placed in front of her. He sat on the edge of her bed, doing nothing as he looked at her. She wondered why he looked at her in such a manor. She never recalled him looking at Kikyo like that at their wedding or in any picture she had seen.

"So let me guess, you remembered Shippo's coat but not your own and ended up catching this cold?" He finally said.

Kagome did not answer and just put a spoon full of food into her mouth. He was not going to let the question go so she gave him a silent nod.

"So, have you thought about what I said and what you said?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, and I don't want to mix business with pleasure. Your 'business' because you are my sister's widower and the girls will need a woman figure. However, I am not obligated or likely to be married to or dating, my sister's husband. I am not having a 'hand me down' from my sister."

"Is that what I am to you? A 'hand me down' from your sister?"

"No, you're her husband. If it were as simple to call you a hand me down then I would bet the line you crossed is even more complicated."

"Does it look like I care about any of this? I don't care how complicated it may seem. I do love you Kagome, and I will no matter how much you reject me." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome lounged in her bed all that day. She sat and watched The Saint then Shippo came in and sat with Kagome. Inuyasha came in when the hero was in the room with the villain and said, "The bad thing about being you, is acting so bad in bed."

Inuyasha then looked at Kagome and said, "Why is he watching this?"

"Because he watches it with or without me? Would you like me to put on Buffy the vampire slayer then?"

"Anything but that!"

"Your right, the sister series Angel is a bit better then Buffy."

"Not that ether!"

"What? What about 16 and pregnant?"

"Do you have any cartoons?"

"Does Barney count?"

"EWW! I hate that show!"

"Now you know why this is on."

Kagome went back to watching her show. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, thankful that it wasn't worse.

Inuyasha came into the bedroom and saw that his girls had gone through Kagome's jewelry box. They had pulled out several small items that now dangled on their necks and fingers. Inuyasha was about to scold them when he noticed that Rin wore a very expensive wedding ring. He took it off her finder, gaining a wail followed by tears from his youngest child.

"Kagome! Who gave this to you?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of anger lacing his tone.

As soon as the bobble came into her seeing range her eyes shown with a rage. Inuyasha wondered if maybe he should run and hide from her glare.

"Koga that no good, two timing, stalking, JACK ASS!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha was not sure what to say.

"You heard me! If you want to know Koga and I met at my work five years ago. He was the new business owner of his father's company and was doing business with me when I became a designer early on in my career. At first he just wanted to have me decorate the office for work and what not. Then he asked me out and he slapped a ring in my hand. Said his father didn't have long to live and that he had to get married and have kids ASAP since his father might be dead next year. He said he liked me and wanted to marry me."

"And what did you say?" Inuyasha said, trying to get a little more and seeing that she was very passionate about this topic.

"I said HELL NO of course! Then this guy started to cry at the stink in table! Do you know how embarrassed I was when a grown man started to cry! So I told him I needed at least some time to think about what he is to me, he got happy, and said he would make it worth my while. Then he popped up everywhere I went! I went to the Laundromat and he was there. I went to the grocery store and he was even there. Heck, he was even at my gym with a membership and everything! So I did what any smart woman would do. I moved."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"It did absolutely no freaking good! He was moved in to the house next door. He offered to even move boxes! Then he proposed again! I said no, he cried, I told him I didn't know about him yet. Then he stalked me once again and a week later, he proposed again. Then I called the cops and he was all "Don't forget me!" and handed me the stupid ring. I yelled, "Don't forget your stupid ring!" and he said, "Keep it and think of me always because they cannot keep me long enough away from you." Then the cop car's door shut, I moved, and never saw him ever again."

"Wow, what a cool story! I never knew that happened, mommy never told us that." Kanna said.

"Can I keep the ring?" Rin said.

"Kanna, your mother was kept in the dark about this situation and Rin; see what it goes for on EBay and you will know why I say no to you."

"Is it worth that much when you seem to hate the ring for the reminder alone?" Inuyasha said.

"It is a multi-million dollar ring, what do you think I am going to do no matter how much I hate the guy who gave it to me. Heck, if you gave Kikyo a multi-million dollar ring she may have been kidnapped a time or two." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha shook his head; Kagome was turning out to be more different than he ever thought she was from his first impression of her.

***Chapter End***

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR PROFIT FROM IT! IT IS ONLY FOR MY OWN FUN!

I hope everyone likes this episode. If you don't get the title it is because Kagome took Shippo out trick or treating and got herself sick because she remembered to bundle up Shippo but not herself. So when Inuyasha can finally see her is on the day after Halloween. Though I could have changed it to day and not night after Halloween. Anyway, I am also showing how Kagome has been engaged once before. In fact, she turned the man down. Though I wouldn't blame her for keeping the ring. However, if it were me I would sell the stupid ring and then buy a house completely payed for and retire in Morro bay or something like that. What would you do with a multi million dollar ring?


	8. Long gone childhood & proposal unfinish

Chapter 8: Kagome's long gone childhood comes back and a proposal unfinished

Inuyasha sat with the other parents as he watched his little Rin copy the teacher. Rin was turning out to be just like Kanna at Ballet and he wondered where the two gathered the talent. In all honesty none of his family ever did any ballet, let alone dancing and while Kikyo could barely walk forward.

The teacher was a reddish-brown haired woman with green eyes named Ayame. She had a way with the children and was full of life. She had voiced several times that she only wished that there were more parents who knew Ballet themselves. She finished the lesson, turning around.

"Now, I want all parents to make sure the kiddos study." The door opened slightly and Kagome tip toed into the room unnoticed by Ayame. "Also, we are doing a play and I would like parents to join in with children. I will be giving free lessons to adults to practice with children. Please raise your hand if you would like to participate." No one did. "Oh come on, can't anyone at least tr... KAGOME!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down with happiness. "A true Ballerina after my heart, my long lost rival. Bet you haven't put those slippers on for even a day huh?"

"Actually for several years, I don't dance anymore." Kagome stated.

"Kagome, you did ballet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did, she was the ballet princess. No wonder, Rin totally gets it all from her mother!" Ayame said.

"I am not Rin's mother, I am her aunt ask before you speak moron." Kagome said coldly.

"Nice to see someone hasn't change, still the same ice princess as ever." Ayame said.

Inuyasha had not seen Kagome's new attitude. It was very much like Kanna's. She seemed much chiller then a moment ago when she was mumbling something to herself that he couldn't make out.

"Everyone, this is Kagome. The only one who has ever been able to continually outshine me." Inuyasha snorted. "Don't believe me. Even this will get all of you uneducated bears inspired." Ayame grabbed a tape on a shelf and put it into a VHS player. Kagome slapped her forehead with her hand as little girls danced onto the screen.

Several girls danced and then two girls danced threw the others, making them disperse and leave the stage. Kagome started texting as the show continued. One of the girls on the screen looked like Sango. Inuyasha turned his head as he heard the older version of Sango come into the room. She saw the tape and stood by Kagome, jaw dropping to the floor.

"Welcome to our Ballet. We are proud to present our animal's tree house where everyone is invited to play. Please come with us as a kitty like me climbs up the tree to the wonderful playhouse we call our home." little Sango said.

Ayame was the second and said nothing. She was dressed like a bird while Sango was a happy little kitten. Several children danced back onto the stage. The music began to get softer and everyone stopped as a child came onto the stage in a very graceful dance. The black haired Kagome was dressed as a Kitten with a white bow around her neck. Inuyasha wanted to hug the mini version of Kagome with her beautiful stances.

The play went on and Inuyasha could see why Kagome was so admired by Ayame because she truly was better than the others. When the film had stopped Ayame turned the lights on and took the TV away.

"I want Kagome and as many people as I can muster in on this. Oh, hi Sango. You can help to." Ayame announced.

The other parents gathered their children and left. Kagome turned and went to leave but Ayame stopped her.

"Please help me."

"I haven't danced in seven years! I can't do it anymore; I am too out of practice."

"Oh really? Then prove it, get into your old shoes you wore in that tape and get going."

"Those shoes are too small and even if they weren't I don't feel like dancing for you or anyone else for that matter."

Kagome went to leave and the door opened, a man ran in and bumped into Kagome. Kagome looked up, jumping backwards. The man's eyes filled with tears and he was about to hug her but she got out of the say.

"You moron, I told you I want nothing to do with you! Go to fucking hell!" Kagome yelled.

"Please, do I have to ask again? Will you marry me?" The man whined.

"I told you once, I will tell you a thousand times, go fuck yourself!"

Inuyasha was surprised; Kagome had never used this language at home. She never used any bad words in front of her child or her nieces' ether. Yet here she was, yelling every insult in the book. Inuyasha looked at Ayame who had now lost every ounce of happiness.

"Kagome, why are you yelling at my boyfriend?" Ayame asked.

"Because I don't want to marry the guy!" Kagome stated.

"So, I take it you're the woman who put him in jail?"

"Yep, and proud of it!"

She sighed. Kagome pushed Koga out of the way and she and Sango made an exit. Koga trailed behind. As soon as they were gone tears trailed down Ayame's face.

"You like Koga don't you? How does it feel when you see him with Kagome?"

"How does it feel when Koga runs after her like a sick puppy?" Inuyasha put his head down. "Just like that." She muttered, knowing exactly how he felt.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Both of her nieces' had ganged up on her and she was now forced to be in the spotlight once more. She had told herself that she would never put on ballet shoes again, yet here she was tying them up once again for a comfortable fit. Showing them just how much she had actually practiced in secret these last few years.

Even more was the outfit she now had to wear. A cat costume similar to one she had worn before with the same white bow tied to her slim neck. Beside her was a mirror image of herself played by Kanna. Sango was forced the play her old part as well, accompanied by a younger Rin. Ayame jumped out of the dressing room in an outfit similar to that of her old bird costume followed by another little girl a miniature version of herself.

"Please, kill me." Kagome muttered to Sango.

"Why don't we kill each other together?" She said.

"If anyone is going to die it should be me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Sango looked at Inuyasha who was seated by Shippo who was paired with someone else as a fox while Inuyasha was paired with another child being the mean dog that teams up with the wolf played by Koga and another little child.

Koga did not mind to be placed in this situation as long as it brought him closer to Kagome. Even though she told him there was no chance he had decided that trying was better than nothing.

"Alright everyone from the top, Sango and Rin will come out after this dance scene with my partner and me, remember to smile everyone and make sure not to ruin the number afterwards birdies. Then everyone has to become silent after this part, got it. Remember, you're in the presence of royalty so you have to show it!"

Kagome hated this play more than the others she had ever done, even more so now that Koga was in it. Who would have known that nightmares really did come true?

Koga fell on one knee kissing Kagome's hand and then looking into her eyes. Inuyasha then grabbed him by the scruff and threw him to the side, grabbing Kagome's hand and starting to run with her. Koga then went to throw a punch which Inuyasha ducked. Kagome scurried out of the way, looking around until she saw Ayame in a cage. Kagome ran to the cage, opening it and then starting to run. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, Kagome let go of Ayame who ran.

"No! What do you want to do to me?" Kagome cried.

"I am going to marry you my kitten where we shall rule the world together!" Inuyasha laughed wickedly.

Koga pushed Inuyasha, claiming Kagome's hand for his own. "No, that is what I will do with my beautiful kitten."

"Yeah right, in your dreams." Kagome scurried away as the two continued to fight.

Sango danced on the other side of the stage.

"The once friendly wolf and Dog then became enemies, fighting over the same Cat and neither one of them getting her. Every time she managed to slip out of their paws. This goes to show that if we fight each other for something then no one will really win." Sango and Rin then danced off the stage and the curtains closed on a fighting Inuyasha and Koga.

"Alright, I thought it then and I still think this now. This is a lame play." Kagome said.

"Even worse," Sango sighed "Only children can play it because they have much less self-respect and get less embarrassed by this sort of thing. I hope no one I know will be there."

"Want to ditch?" Kagome asked.

"I'm with you!" Sango nearly sang.

Sango would feel bad if she ditched on children, but less guilty if she was not the only one to do so. Sango had better things to do anyway other than a children's play. She had college classes to attend!

Kagome felt especially weird with the roles in which they played. Kagome being a hero who has to save Ayame, a bird that gets kidnapped by the mean wolf and dog who are best friends. At first they plan to eat the little bird up. However, as soon as they lay eyes on the beautiful kitten the wolf and dog are enchanted and soon send a note saying that they will trade the kitten for her friend. Then when the kitten comes to their home to make the trade the two begin to argue over the kitten and a fight rages. In the middle of this fight the kitten and bird are able to sneak off safely. After their leave the dog and wolf become enemies with each other and are never friends again. The two live alone and try for the rest of their days to win the kittens affections. The story never said the end but Kagome could only think that the two must have died very lonely, a fate she knew all too well that would be her own.

Kagome and Sango got into the car and as soon as they started to pull out Ayame came out still dressed in her bird suit. She stopped in front of the car and happily announced how well everything had been going.

"Don't forget, the play is tonight and it will mean a lot to the children."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the woman and pulled out of the parking lot. Reminding herself in the back of her head that only a real moron would be one to run out in a bird costume.

***Chapter End***


	9. An unforgettable performance and romance

_Hello everyone, this is Scarlet beta I have gone back and fixed a few little mistakes that slipped passed my noticed the biggest one being the word angle instead of angel but it is fixed so enjoy the story._

Chapter 9: An unforgettable performance and romance is given another chance

Kagome sat in her dressing room. She had wished that she could of duck out of this performance. That she could somehow by pass it. However, she could not due to the letters she had received only a few days ago, just shortly after going to see Rin and Shippo at their ballet class. There were three which had forced her to continue to dance and one which forced her to practice.

The first was from her mother. In it were pictures of when she was younger and did ballet. She could remember Naraku had bought her a training room, just for herself. There was also a picture of Kagome doing stretches on the bar while Kikyo who was next to her, talked as she did her own homework. Kagome was always faster at homework then Kikyo, making ballet easy for her. Inside was a letter that read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know I am not the best mother, but I am not the worst mother ether. I did love you and still do and I want to see you more. I don't know if it has anything to do with Kikyo's death or just guilt for what happened over the years. Kikyo had always told me whose fault it was, but as time grew I found that guilt lead me to not want to write you. That maybe I shouldn't. However, I am now, thanks to Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha came to me a few months ago, confessing that he no longer hated you and that he was honored that his late wife was able to have a protector such as yourself. I have to confess that I never thought about it that way. I never thought that maybe you weren't telling me the complete truth that he would have gone after my Kikyo. Yet even after that I have not been able to tell you how much I was sorry for everything that I had done. He told me also about the young man that you adopted and I must say I am also happy for that._

_It is this that causes me to write. I had planned to come to Rin's first ballet recital, the same in which I had done for Kanna. Knowing now I guess my eyes weren't playing tricks on me when two years ago I saw you at Kanna's as well. I am honored that our little Rin can know the stage in which you admired, and I know still admire. About a year ago I saw you on the stage as well. If you cannot do this for yourself then do this for Rin, and for the opportunity that you will have as her equal in this play. Knowing you are up there with her will give me the peace of mind to know that everything will go fine._

_Love, _

_Your mother._

The second was a letter Kagome had found wedged into the middle of the couch that Shippo, must have gotten a hold of and put there by accident. It was the very last letter that her father had ever written to her mother. The one after her mother writes him, telling him she is pregnant and then him writing back saying about how happy he was and that he could not wait to come home to see his daughters and the new baby. This made her obligated to do what her father would never see her do.

The third was a letter she was not meant to find. Kagome had opened her sewing box. One she had not opened in months, and pulled out a letter. A letter she had never seen before in her life. She opened it and tears rolled down her face as she read:

_Dearest Kagome,_

_I know that I may not be the best big sister, but I am grateful to have you as one. I feel as though I should write a letter in which to give you something, but yet I don't know what to write._

_Remember when we were kids and I would see a bruise here and a bruise there? Well, little did I ever know that I was sort of the cause of those bruise. That might be why all these years I decided to go behind Inuyasha's back and see anyway. After all, no one would cut out their protector. It feels like we have been in reverse our whole lives._

_Usually it is the youngest who wants to be like the oldest. However, I never knew just how much like you I wanted to be until now. You were the athletic one, the smart one, the one that did everything right. Just like you where the one that knew what to do when we found that bird with the broken wing. Kagome, you have special talents that I myself do not own. I know that no matter what you will be the protector of my girls just like you have been to me. Even though I know I have no debt that you have to repay since I am the one that is ten thousand debts deep in the whole with no way to repay you, but even though I wish for you to protect my girls from anything which may hurt them. Let it be emotional or physical I know you will help them._

_To my Dark Angel,_

_Kikyo_

Kagome's burst into deeper tears as she finished reading the letter. Kagome had truly been and always would be a dark angel. The letter from a true pure angel really cut her evil deed she was planning down to size. She had planned, even after her mother's and father's letters that she would not dance. Yet now she felt ashamed. How could she not go on stage with Rin?

That letter kept her going through practice. One which she kept in her purse and looked at every time she thought of turning back. Yet as she sat, looking at herself in the mirror of her dressing room, she could not go through with it. She was a ballerina of higher standards than this, one that did not play a simple cat but that of an elegant swan or marionette. The door opened and a very embarrassed Inuyasha came into the room.

He had been given dog ears, a tail, and even more importantly, a red Japanese Kimono. Kagome blushed; they were going to make this just like the play from Kagome's childhood. Good thing because Kagome would never be able to see Inuyasha in tights and burn the image out of her head. This actually looked very good on him.

"Where is your mini you? Where is Shippo?"

"He is with the other foxes and I ditched my double. One dog was all I could stand for the moment." He closed the door.

Kagome turned back around. She looked at herself, wondering if she could really do this. Inuyasha did not seem to want to do it ether. Inuyasha spotted the letter, opened, beside Kagome's hand. He noticed the lovely writing.

"So that was what you kept looking at?" Inuyasha grabbed it, looking through it. "I always loved her hand writing. Wasn't until I saw yours that I noticed it was a copy of yours. She has the same hand writing like you do I mean."

"Yeah, it was my last letter from her. Found it a few days ago. She had hidden it."

"The last letter she gave me was a petition for divorce." Inuyasha said, putting the letter back.

"You lie." Kagome said.

"Nope, see." Inuyasha handed her the papers that was in his bag he had been carrying.

Kagome looked threw them. It was actually true, Kikyo had filed divorce! She had never told her that she filed for it. All she was told about where empty threats and that was what she thought they all were.

"I'm... so sorry." She said, handing the paper back to him.

"Don't worry about it. Since Kikyo died I found that it is not all that bad. She would always laugh, she would say, Inuyasha, you might say you don't like my sister now but once you come to know her I might actually have to worry about you cheating. I never believed her. When Kanna was born it was all Kanna and Kikyo in my life. I didn't care about the company, but then Rin came and it was Rin, Kanna, and Kikyo. Kikyo got mad because I spent too much time trying to outdo the ice princess and less time with the kids. Then she yelled about how she wanted to see her sister and that she wanted me to grow up. Before I knew it someone served papers to me at work. I told her I was going to be leaving and that I was only coming back when she came to her senses. Now I feel sorry for what I said, instead of Kikyo doing this I have to."

"So that is why you're doing this without a fight, you're doing this in place of Kikyo?"

"Don't say that, most likely you would be doing this. I just wouldn't be here and Kikyo would be doing this instead."

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome then found her inspiration in his face, a face that was full of sadness for what could have been. That was when she looked at herself and found this not to be a low job. In fact, it might have been the highest honor in which she could ever have been given.

Kagome had entered the stage and small children halted, bowing to a royal queen. The play had been modified to capture the extra person. Rin who played her counterpart played the part she once played as a princess while she was a powerful queen. Subjects bowed and admired the royals.

As Kagome took her place on a thrown surrounded with blooming flowers, Ayame and her counterpart ran into the room. Her breathing heavy as she fluttered about the stage. Showing how truly panicked she was about the news she had come to deliver.

"My Queen" She said, bowing to Kagome.

"My dear princess." Bowed her counterpart to Rin.

"We have dreadful news! Two bystanders were kidnapped by the evil dogs and wolves. They have taken them, who knows' what shall become of them!"

Children and counterparts scurried out from behind the stage, listening to the tale that was to be sung. A rabbit then tripped, grabbing the curtains causing the old material to rip from the seams. The curtains behind them came down onto the performers, revealing the backstage it was hiding. Kagome and the rest of them crawled out from under the curtains. The rabbit that had caused the curtains to fall hid underneath the curtains while the crowd roared with laughter.

Kagome had never seen such a show! Ayame was trying to save the play and came up with running around and yelling "the sky is falling" which made the audience laugh even harder and Kagome wanting to run in embarrassment.

Kagome looked at the exit to her right, there was Inuyasha and Sango. Sango made a movement stating she should breathe while Inuyasha mouthed, "You can do it." Kagome then thought of when she was younger. She had already opened a show several times. Yet one time it had become a mess when a newcomer was brought to the stage and forgot her steps, improvised, and took out several ballerinas out with her. Upon sheer embarrassment Kagome had exited, almost exactly as she thought to now. Yet her mother was the one to tell her this, "You're playing a queen my darling. Isn't it a queen's job to go on with the show and push her people, you have to go on."

Kagome now looked onward and saw her mother in the third row, smiling up at her. She turned to Ayame.

"Ms. Bird, please don't lose your head now! You must tell us what has become of the bystanders and who they are."

Ayame then noticed the opening she had, the opening to start where they had left off.

Kagome sat in her dressing room. She had received several bouquets of flowers. They were from Inuyasha, her mother and Koga. The one from Inuyasha and her mother she would have to put in a vase as soon as she got home. Probably the vase she had made when she was younger that her mother liked. The one from Koga though, she would have to burn as soon as she left the building.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome turned around to see her mother coming in and smiled at her. Kagome had not seen her in so long that she wondered if she had changed at all. However, she had not changed at least not that Kagome could see. She still had the same eyes and the same smile. Her laugh lines had gotten a little deeper and she had begun to have wrinkles where they had never been before. Kagome could see that her mother had also laid claim to a few grey hairs now as well.

"Kagome, you did very well out there."

"You're no longer mad at me?" Kagome asked.

"Not really. It wasn't until Kikyo's death that I realized how stupid I was. After all, Naraku had hurt you while I thought it was the other way around. Now I wonder why I couldn't have been a better mother and have known what was going on when it was going on."

"Stop it mama, you couldn't have known."

Mrs. Higurashi stood in silence for a long time. Looking at how her daughter appeared the same as she was only a little while ago. Her forgiving Kagome who looked the other way was now comforting her. Tears slid down her face.

"No, I could have stopped everything. Yet I was too self-absorbed into my own happiness to understand. Not even to notice that there was a snake in the bushes the whole time. Who would have known that I was so weak as to let my daughter be raped since she was a small child by a man I thought that I loved." Tears now started too slide down Kagome's cheeks as well. "Then I go one step further and abandon you how could you ever forgive me?"

"Oh mom, how can you ask that?" Kagome said, hugging her mother.

That was the first time that Kagome had seen her mother in several years. The first time she had cried on her mother's shoulder since she was found to have been hurt in the worst possible way by a man, namely her mother's husband. And the first time that Kagome felt as though she could breathe since Kikyo's passing.

Arriving at her home, Kagome walked about the house looking for the vases to put each of the bouquets she had received. Well, all but one that she planned to burn. Inuyasha came into the house shortly after Kagome using the key that she had decided to give him. He walked into the room and she smiled at him as she arranged the flowers.

"Thanks. I know you were the one to talk to her. It means a lot to me to have had her there." Kagome said.

"Does that mean that you might come to love me with time?"

"Love is a strong word, but like or date is a possibility. Though I wonder," She stopped arranging and turned to him. "Why would you choose me? You had the pure angel so why the change with the Angel of Darkness? What do you have to gain?"

"I have everything to gain. I don't believe that you're as dark as other people and your-self try to make you out to be. In fact, you're the opposite. You like kids, you're a great dancer, and you even like being a single parent, something that not everyone can pull off and yet you do it so very well. You're brave which most people cannot claim to have even though they say they do. Something that which makes me wants to know more about you." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you don't want to know any more about me. Many guys have said the same thing to me and ended up turning away the quickest."

"Did any of them know you the way that I do? Know you for who you are by just spending a few days with you. I know you; I came from hate to like in such a short period of time."

"No, but-" Inuyasha did not let her dwell on what might have happened between other men. Which lead him to lay a kiss on her lips to silence her fears.

Inuyasha wondered several times how her lips would taste. They were sweet and soft. She seemed to be one to kiss with closed eyes, because as soon as he broke off the kiss her eyes opened and a slight blush came to her face. Something that he remembered Kikyo did on several occasions that he thought was adorable. Inuyasha chuckled.

"What! What is so funny?" Kagome exclaimed.

"That face, you wear it the best of all. You looked cute!" Inuyasha said, now hoping he had some chance of a date with the girl he adored the most.

***Chapter End***


	10. First date & unexpected night together

Chapter 10: First date and an unexpected night together

Inuyasha didn't know how much of Kagome's personality he had completely misjudged. When it came to dates with Kikyo it was a dinner and a movie which would be fine with her. However, Kagome was different then Kikyo in almost every way.

Kikyo and Kagome both shared the dislike for scary movies, but at least Kikyo would go see them. Instead of watching Saw 3 Kagome would point to another movie and say, "why don't we watch that instead?" At least with Kikyo there was some trade off when it came to the movie that was being watched. Kikyo was also one to leave children at home where Kagome was not. Instead she would be worrying about Shippo the whole outing and calling the babysitter every chance she got.

When it came to food, which was a whole different ball park in its self. Kagome wasn't picky like Kikyo was but she didn't like to eat expensive ether. A lobster dinner to Kikyo at the finest restaurant was too much for Kagome. In fact, she would rather have a hot dog in the park instead.

However, Inuyasha was very surprised at what he figured out to be her favorite hot spots. This made the first date, more perfect as he decided that a zoo would be the best place for the two of them and the three children he would be forced to take with. Though he would prefer if they were alone, but he knew that being a father meant taking them along was for the best.

Kagome waited with Shippo outside the zoo. She in all honesty wasn't sure if she should cancel her date or not. When Shippo had awoken that morning with his forehead hot to the touch, her first instinct was to cancel, but Shippo said he wanted to go so badly. Not wanting to have a fussy child on her hands she gave him medicine and bundled him up in heavy clothes. Now he looked like a fat albino ompa loompa in his purple jacket. She carried the medicine with her along with a thermometer. She only hoped that Inuyasha got there quickly. Inuyasha, Rin, and Kanna all walked toward the gate and met with their companions.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Kagome said, smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paid for the entry fees as they went into the park. The five of them had a fun time, but Inuyasha knew that something was bothering Kagome. She liked animals in general, this much he knew. She seemed to be having a fun time; however she was always looking over at Shippo. The child seemed a bit off in fact the whole day.

At lunch Inuyasha paid for hot dogs and some apple juice. Kagome was a little bit away from the others, looking at the scenery of the lake before them.

"What is it? I know something's on your mind." Inuyasha asked.

"I just wish I followed my instincts and canceled." She noticed he seemed rather sad at the statement. "Not that I'm not having fun because I am. It would just be better if Shippo wasn't running a fever."

"Shippo is running a fever?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, last year he was hospitalized for three nights because he got so sick. That was actually how I met him. I had my appendix taken out and I met him in the hospital. Both of us were into the habit of walking around and Shippo was having a hard time in his orphanage. So I talked to him and he pleaded for me to adopt him but I said no. So he got out and then he would escape and come right to the hospital. Then I learned the condition and so I adopted him. He was bugging me to come today. I just hope it isn't the same thing this year. If it is I swear I am going to pass out. After adopting him they wanted me to pay his medical, it really racked up a fortune not that it wasn't worth it because it was, plus more." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha sighed as well. This was not turning out to be the best date. Inuyasha only wished that Shippo wasn't sick and that they could stay longer. He walked over to the children telling them that they were now at the end of their trip.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to exit the park. As they did so, they and the three children, were stopped at the checkout. They were then brought back inside the park and into a room where the employees looked threw a computer. Then all five of them where sent down town.

"What is this about?" Kagome asked.

"We have to take you two in for questioning." A police officer said.

"Can't I call my parents at least to pick up the kids? My girlfriend's son has a fever." Inuyasha asked.

"Nope sorry, because as far as we know all three of those kids were kidnapped by you two." The police man said.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in a room alone. Shippo, Rin, and Kanna had been taken away for questioning somewhere else. Kagome and Inuyasha had been marked as a married couple named Sally and Robby Mickdoogle and were under arrest for kidnapping, robbery, and grand theft auto.

Inuyasha found it very odd as to why he was freaking out and Kagome was so calm. It seemed like she had called this place home or something. She had her feet resting on the table and was asking them if they could turn the heater on so she could take off her coat.

"Who are you!" A questioner yelled at Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi, like I said."

"Like I said, what is your real name!"

The questioner gave a loud groan and stomped out of the room. He had been at it for three hours, the guy before him had been there for two while the girl before him only lasted half an hour. Inuyasha had not said a single thing to anyone and Kagome did all the talking. She seemed perfectly at ease.

"Why are you so calm?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've been here several times. Didn't anyone tell you I used to be in a gang?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "Seriously, so you don't know my whole background. I used to be in a gang a while ago. I came in here constantly until one of the guys that kept getting me and told me to straighten my act or he would land me in jail permanently."

Just then another man came into the room. He seemed tired. He then proceeded to take the two of them to the jail where they were stuck in a cellar with a bunch of other people. Kagome found one that she actually knew, a gal she used to be in the gang with. She seemed different from a couple years ago. Her hair had gotten brittle and she smelled of cigarette smoke. Kagome also saw the punctures in her arms as well. Guess she was the unlucky few who didn't straighten out as was suggested.

"Hey Clara." Kagome said.

Clara glared at her. "Who the hell are you?" She muttered.

"Kagome, a fellow friend from the gang a few years back." Clara took a moment and then a smile came to her face. She hugged Kagome, sobbing heavily. "What are in for now?"

Clara looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "It's horrible! My boyfriend and I were going out, I fell asleep in the car, and I woke up here! He committed armed robbery while I was asleep so I was busted as an accessory to the crime. Then he gets out scotch free while I'm pregnant and here."

"Pregnant, how long ago was this? Don't tell me you had it already." Kagome started to shake her finger at the girl. "Didn't I tell you that it would be better for you to straighten up your act. I'm only in here because they think I'm someone else. What is your excuse?"

"I have only been in here a week. My boyfriend will come for me."

"Don't think that!" Kagome scolded. "What have I told you? You don't need a man in your life so quit relying on them. They just cause a mess of trouble. All men are good for nothings who walk out on women when the going gets tough."

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said raising a brow at the statement.

Just then a scruffy man came through the jail. Kagome turned her eye catching site of the man. She ran to the bars, putting one hand out of them and waving. "Officer Hamilton!" She yelled.

The man spun, a shiver going up his spine. He walked over to the cage and looked in at Kagome.

"Didn't I tell you to straighten up your act Higurashi."

"I did! They took me, my boyfriend, my son, and two nieces thinking that the two of us were kidnappers by the name of Sally something. Can you please straighten it out for me? I didn't do anything wrong this time."

The officer sighed. "Well, never had to worry about you lying to me so I will see what I can do." The scruffy man then exited the jail.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. They then looked at the door a few minutes later as the scruffy man came in with a thick stack of pages, and with the police who had dealt with them before.

"You morons! Kagome here is not Sally! Kagome has a thicker track record but it was of minor things, all of which there was no proof for some odd reason. Anyway, the picture of Sally was taken in the 50s anyway so she would be an old woman by now. Get those two out of there and say you're sorry!" He yelled.

One of the police men fumbled for the key, opening it, and then all of them were nice to the two. Kagome only put her nose up at them and asked to be escorted home at least. Inuyasha had found out another bit of information, Kagome was perfectly at ease in the city jail.

Kagome put Shippo to bed. It had been a long day and night for him. His temperature was a little worse but Kagome would monitor that. When Kagome had come to get them all three children were in tears as they kept saying the relation toward Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome kissed Shippo's forehead and exited the room. Kanna and Rin had fallen asleep in the car and were now sound asleep in her bed, which was more than big enough for the three of them.

"Never knew you were a jail bird. Kikyo never told me you went there all that much." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I was never caught on anything. My boyfriend at the time had stolen a car, went and stole some TVs, and went on a complete crime spree. He was killed and the gang felt sorry for me. So they took me in and I followed their rules. Then I didn't want to deal with the guys and found an all-girl bicker gang." Kagome pointed to a picture of herself with a bunch of girls by motorcycles. "That is all of us. I could barely recognize Clara, the one on the end. Those girls had my back every single time."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we all went out and met up with some unfriendly guys. Lilly, the one on the bike to the left was stabbed. Everyone except Clara and I ran. Instead Clara and I called 911 and then I went all the way to the hospital with her. Lilly lived, and she straightened up after that. Guess near death situations do change people, and Lilly was the worst of us all. However, everyone went their separate ways. Like that girl over there became a cop, another became a layer, and two of them became teachers. Clara as you know went to jail as I found out today. Odd how I couldn't find her before but then I went to jail and found her quick. Some I don't know where they went. Lilly is still mad at most of us. She isn't mad at me because I said we shouldn't do it. She got upset because she can no longer have kids due to where she was stabbed. I had one more gig on my own but the officer you met today grabbed me and told me, "You better straiten your ass out or I swear I will put you in here for life." He was the first person I told about Naraku as well."

"He knows."

"Yeah, he was the one to take him in actually."

Inuyasha looked into pain filled eyes. He had known she had a dark past, but didn't know the true depth of how much it hurt her. How much true hurt felt like. It was something that made him grateful for his pain free childhood, one that was without the burden of a secret to keep as she had growing up. This left him wondering how she was when she was younger.

"Kagome, what were you like when you were little?" Inuyasha asked. He grabbed her from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"Well, I don't really remember much. I remember my favorite movie was homeward bound. Then the sequel came out and that was my favorite. I think I was very much like Rin when I was her age. Then Naraku came along and I was withdrawn, silent, and kept to myself. Very much like Kanna is sometimes. If I wanted something Naraku gave it to me. He taught me to drive, he bought me my first car, and he did several things for me. That may be why I can't completely hate him. He held me over my brother and sister. My mother even said I was his favorite, she just didn't know the price of being the favorite. Something that I wish was not the case." Kagome turned around, looking into his golden eyes. "That is why my nieces and son will never have to pay that price, the reason that I never let Kikyo pay that price ether. Now go to bed, I only have the couch at the moment. It has been a long day. You can go home in the morning."

***Chapter End***


	11. Unexpected house guests

Chapter 11: Unexpected house guests

Inuyasha woke on the couch due to a vacuum cleaner being run. He jolted up, trying to shake off the sleep which he wished to fall back into.

"Wake up; you have to be at least dressed. My case worker is coming to see Shippo. She called this morning. Now get up." She commanded.

Inuyasha opened his eyes wide at the sight he now saw. Kagome was always in comfortable clothes but what she was wearing now was completely different. She still wore black but she looked like a house wife. She had on black leggings, a long sleeve shirt, a skirt, and pearl earrings with a matching necklace.

"What the hell happened to you! You don't look like a..."

"You say striper and I will kick your ass." Kagome said.

"I was going to say something around the lines of dark fallen angle but that works to."

Kagome glared at the comment and went back to her cleaning. She exited after vacuuming so that she could continue with the rest of the house. Inuyasha put on his clothes afterwards.

When Inuyasha went into the kitchen he was greeted by the smell of waffles, toast, bacon, and eggs. The three children were dressed, cleaned, groomed, and eating at the table. The three of them were watching the Rugrats in Paris on a small TV in the kitchen. Inuyasha grabbed the controller and found that the parental lock had been put on the television, blocking the bad channels that the children could not watch. Something he didn't even think she owned. The rooms all sparkled more than usual.

As soon as the doorbell rang Kagome launched toward it in order to collect the visitor into her home. Which instead were Inuyasha's parents.

"Alright, what alternate reality did I wake up in?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was strolling into the kitchen as he said that. "To be a mother, especially a single one at that, you have to be a certain way. You literally have to be super woman. So every time they call unexpectedly I set everything the way they want it. I figured they would be coming by soon." She then looked at Shippo. "And no, you are not getting a dog yet so don't bring it up in front of the case worker." Inuyasha raised a brow. "He figures if I say yes in front of her that he will get one right way. Yet I don't need to tackle that one until he gets more responsible."

"But I am responsible." Shippo protested.

"Tell that to your goldfish that you forgot to feed after two days. Poor thing didn't even have a chance." Kagome said.

Kagome heard the door and she answered it. A small woman came into the room. She was a little older then Inuyasha had expected and grey hairs lined her hair. She came into the kitchen and smiled at the many faces.

"Wow, so many faces today. Who are all of these people?" The case worker asked.

"Well, this is my brother-in-law, Inuyasha. My sister who passed away left him a widower and I have been dating him. Those two ladies are my nieces, and this couple would be Inuyasha's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Taisho."

"How wonderful, I hope my visit will go as well as all the others?"

"I do as well."

Kagome was exhausted after the lady had left. She hated how they loved to come in and ask every question about your life. Who you dated and why you were attracted to them in the first place. Then they had to analyze that person, talk about how and what they would do for Shippo, and then poke at possible wedding bells. Something of which Kagome was most diffidently not ready for. Couldn't a man be a man and a woman be a woman without anyone bringing up the word marriage. Then of course people expect one to have children afterwards as well. Older women would point out things such as she is lucky to have wide hips because it will help in bringing a child into the world or even whether their skills as a parent where good enough.

As soon as she sat down her computer which was switched on started to come alive and make noises she had never heard. She looked at it, noticing that she had message upon message from Inuyasha who asked how everything went when he left. She sent a quick message telling him everything was fine and decided that now, at eleven thirty, was the best time for a well-deserved nights slumber.

Kagome was awoken by a doorbell which rang several times. She opened the door, not expecting anyone and only happy that she was in her pajamas this morning. As she opened the door her mother smiled and a little girl ran into her home without any invitation.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry, it is Sota's niece. He left her with me. Who would have thought one little girl could be so hard to take care of. She demolished my beautiful kitchen."

"And you sent her to demolish my new house why?"

"Kagome, were family."

"Yeah, no one in my family seems to care about that so why should I?" Kagome said, standing her ground.

Kagome's mother sighed, seeing that she couldn't get through. Kagome stepped aside, letting her enter the living room and siting down on the couch.

"Look Kagome, her parents are going through something pretty hard. They are going through a divorce, they are fighting over her younger brother but honestly they don't want her. Sota got married six months ago because his girlfriend was pregnant and now they have a new baby. It was fine before the baby was here, but then she got jealous and tipped the baby's crib over with the baby in it. Luckily Sota was there and grabbed the baby in time. So he gave her to me because her parents wouldn't accept her and I can't deal with her. Her parents are saying they will put her in foster care if one of us doesn't take her. She has to stay with you for a while."

"So you want me to straighten out your problem?"

"Naturally." Her mother said with a smile on her face.

Kagome went over everything in her head. She would need one room to be emptied, with space for clothes and a bed. Money she honestly did not have. She spent what little she had after fixing the place up and then buying year round passes for Disneyland. Both of which she had been meaning to do for a long time. Kagome sighed. She didn't have the money to take in another child.

"Mama, I don't have the money to take in another child. I have a room but no bed or dresser for her, let alone toys. It just isn't possible. Plus, have you even talked to Sota about it. From what he told me the last time I talked to him I am sure he wants nothing to do with me."

"Well, I can have her things sent to you and Sota will be fine. I can just explain that you're taking her is because I am too old to. Darling, I am over fifty. I can't take care of a child; those are for the young which you definitely are."

Kagome crossed her arms. No matter what excuse she gave her mother would find a way around it for sure. Just then Shippo gave a loud scream, causing Kagome to leap from her seat. Shippo ran from his room, down the stairs, into the living room, and behind Kagome with a small child chasing in heavy pursuit.

Now that she was in front of her Kagome saw that she was a little girl with dark black ringlets and red eyes. Kagome could already see that the cute angelic smile she wore was purely for the evil forces Kagome had once known as a child herself. The same forces in children that now made her cringe. She picked up the small girl who was running amuck in her home and handed her to her mother.

"Here, I can't help you." She said immediately.

Kagome's mother was handed the child and then she was once again handed to Kagome.

"Souten, you be a good girl. You can sleep on the couch tonight but tomorrow I promise you will have your bed brought to you."

"But I didn't say I would take her!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't worry, those motherly instincts will kick in and you will love her as much as you love Shippo." She said just before opening the front door and exiting.

"Motherly instincts for this monster, yeah right!" Kagome said.

***Chapter End***


	12. Parenting proven hard to handle

Chapter 12: Parenting proven hard to handle

Kagome looked fondly on her memories of sitting and watching Shippo play calmly in the park. However, she knew those days were long gone with her new addition, Souten. A little girl she had been forced to take care of a week ago and was a very big problem.

The difference between Shippo and Souten was great. When going for a walk on the beach Shippo would stay close to her while Souten ran the other way just to make Kagome run after her. In the park Shippo would play with the other kids without any physical or emotional trouble. While on the other hand Souten would push them down, pull on other girl's hair, or call other kids names to the point of tears. Souten also was not potty trained ether, leaving Kagome to once again potty train a child when she thought that task had ended with Shippo.

Kagome was now given the pleasure of following the little Souten around the park in order to keep her out of trouble. Something which angered Shippo most of all causing him to act out himself due to the lack of attention from the only mother he had ever known. And to make matters worse Inuyasha was out of town, leaving the girls with their grandparents. Who often brought the girls to the same park that she went to. Causing a normal day at the park to be one where Souten would get Rin mad, who would start to fight, and had to be separated. Now it was official, things just were not working out as her mother had said they would.

When Souten was brought to her she decided to give the girl a chance. The first night she slept on the couch and had an accident on it as well. Something she was scared to tell Kagome about. However, everything was cleaned and movers arrived early to put in the bed and other things the girl had owned. Souten did not have the nicest of things. They all seemed to be for younger children or were handed down to her. The only thing that she seemed to have new was Barbie dolls which Souten played with often.

It wasn't until Souten was with her for a total of three days that she realized how bad she was with her toys and they might not actually be hand me downs as she thought they were before.

*Flash Back: Third day with Souten*

Kagome put Shippo to bed, closing the door to a crack behind her as she left. She looked in Souten's room, only to find she wasn't there. She walked through the house, looking for the girl as she heard the stove click on. Kagome walked in only to find Souten putting her Barbie's hair to the flame. Kagome grabbed the girl, who had doll in hand, and took her away from the flame as she turned it off. She swatted the girl's hand.

"No! You could have burned my house down. I want you to go to your room and think about what you did before you go to bed." Kagome said.

"But her hair was wet and she shouldn't sleep with wet hair."

"It will air dry. Now go up to your room. You are not to use this stove unless you have my permission. Understood?" She said firmly.

Souten nodded her head and trudged up the stairs. However, she did not feel like bed time was the time she needed at the moment. So she instead, sat on the floor of her room and played with her toys. Kagome had opened the door to see if Souten was asleep or at least ready for bed, yet she was not asleep or even ready, a fact which upset her greatly.

"SOUTEN! GET IN YOUR BED NOW!" Kagome yelled.

The playing girl then jumped up, flew to her bed, and under the covers. She had never tested Kagome's complete bounds after the yelling point, but she knew they had to be deadly.

"Good night." She muttered from under her covers.

"Good night, now stay asleep." Kagome said, closing the door to a crack.

As soon as the door was cracked and Kagome had left the side of the door a knock sounded from the front door. Souten jumped out of her bed, ran down the stairs, and opened the door. A very puzzled Inuyasha stood at the door.

"Souten, shouldn't you be in bed?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that his own children were sound sleep in their own beds as their grandparents watched over them.

"That is where she better get back to." Kagome said from behind the little girl.

Souten scowled and went back up the steps. As she trudged up the endless steps she thought of what could be done to stop the inevitable outcome. She then had a plan as she saw a red toy fire truck beside the stairs, but out of the way of the stairs in order to keep someone from tripping over it.

The truck lay on the top of the stairs. As she reached the top she kicked the toy down the stairs and landed herself on the first few steps. She then let out a loud wail and tears as she held onto her leg, an act which quickly forced Kagome and Inuyasha to come to her side.

"Souten, are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"My leg! It hurts!" She wailed.

Just then Shippo came out of his room as he rubbed sleepy eyes.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shippo left his fire truck on the stairs and I fell!" She said threw wails.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha said harshly. "Hasn't your mother ever told you to make sure to keep your toys off of the stairs!"

"Inu-" Kagome tried to get out.

Tired Shippo looked at where his toy was now. He was always careful with his toys. After all, he had seen Home Alone and knew what to do and not to do. "I DIDN'T!" Shippo screamed, highly offended at the accusation.

"Yes you did!" Inuyasha said with a slightly raised voice.

"But Inuya-" Kagome tried to get in.

"You are trying to lie and I don't like to have liars around me or my daughters. You are going to-"

"SOUTEN! GET TO BED! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED IN THE MORNING!" Kagome screamed to drown out the boys' argument.

"What? But Shippo-"

"Did nothing wrong. That isn't "his" fire truck."

"Do you have another child around here that I don't know of?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She walked up the stairs and retrieved the fire truck. Now that it was upon closer inspection he could see it was completely metal and was missing a wheel. Kagome flipped it over to see her own name written in it with black ink. She grabbed another one that was hidden not much farther away from it that was almost identical but was in more prestige shape that was marked Kikyo's.

"I was going to give them to the girls' for Christmas. They were our favorite toys. Can't tell you how many people we tried to run over with these things. However, the wheel was broken, so I set it a little ways away from the stairs so no one would get hurt. The wheel was closer to the stairs. See, if anyone should be yelled at it is me. But honestly I think a little girl just didn't want to go to bed and decided to cry fake crocodile tears." She said, glaring at the girl who was now frowning, sowing that she was the loser in this game. "Shippo, since you were wrongly accused you can watch a movie with us. Whatever you want, and have hot chocolate as well."

"With peppermint ice cream?" He said, excited at the idea.

"Yes."

Inuyasha frowned at her. "And I thought I would get one date alone with you. Even if it was alone in your living room watching a movie."

"Serves you right for calling 'my' son a liar."

***End Flash back***

Catching up with Kagome as she tore Souten from another child she decided to torture, was a woman of little words. A fact that would find Mr. Taisho answering for her several times in a single conversation, which made talking to Kagome now even harder than it would be for a normal person.

"Kagome," She grabbed her arm and Kagome looked at her while the other arm was occupied in holding a little misbehaving child. "Shouldn't you take a break?"

"Take a break? Every time that I take a break then this one decides to act up and pull someone's hair out."

Taking both of Kagome's hands in hers, forcing her to let go of her hold on Souten who ran off, Demanded Kagome's attention, which she knew had to be attended.

"Kagome, my son is coming back tomorrow, why don't we take Souten for a few days. You can get pretty and go out with Inuyasha. Pick him up from the airport, go skating or something." Kagome giggled at the thought of Inuyasha on skates. "What? My son can skate you know."

Just then Rin ran screaming toward the adults. Kagome instantly knew the difference in her attire. Her skirt had been cut with scissors as well as her tank top. Kagome looked around for the little girl's jacket only to find Rin had it the whole time. It was just a small piece of cloth that now looked like a ratty blanket. Her hair that used to almost touch her butt was now cropped in a slant, the shortest strand being half way down her back. Kagome picked up the little girl.

"Who did this to you darling?" asked Mrs. Taisho as the child sobbed on Kagome's shoulder.

"Souten." Kagome said bitterly.

"That girl gets too much blamed on her. Don't jump to conclusions!" scolded Mrs. Taisho.

"Then why does she have the murder weapon in her hand with a grin on her face?" Kagome asked.

Mrs. Taisho and Rin turned to see Souten. As they looked upon her they saw what she was truly capable of. She was there, standing before them with a pair of scissors she had somehow found and Rin's hair in her hands, a grin playing around the child's features.

***Chapter End ***


	13. A meeting at the airport & memories

Chapter 13: A meeting at the airport brings back memories

Kagome was surprised that Mr. and Mrs. Taisho still took Souten even after the things she had done in the park. Kagome had returned the scissors that Souten had found to a mother of three who had left her purse for only a moment to look on her newborn when Souten found them. Kagome then had to cut Rin's hair to make it look presentable and hope Inuyasha didn't notice a difference of over five inches.

Kagome now stood at the arrival gate waiting for Inuyasha to come off of his plane. She looked around, noticing that he should be off by now. She was so distracted that she jumped when she felt cold hands hit her shoulder. She turned around to see the very familiar police officer, Hamilton. He seemed to have shaved after the last time that she met him and yet he was still a little shabby. Beside him was his wife. A woman with dark brown hair and a lovely completion all around which seemed to match her personality as she was as beautiful inside as she was out. Kagome had met her once before when she still hadn't straightened out. Kagome could remember those days well.

*About 10-12 years ago*

Kagome was a teenager, who had once again gotten out of jail. However, Officer Hamilton had asked for her to have dinner with him and his wife who were newly married and she had just found out to be expecting a baby, more importantly their first.

Officer Hamilton was much different then what he was now. In this time he was skinny, yet he had a muscular built along with his broad shoulders. His black hair was combed and he was shaved every time that Kagome had ever seen him. In fact, she did have a bit of a crush on him when she had first met him. Yet, one that flamed out when he tried everything that he could to get her convicted.

Kagome sat on his couch. His wife was in the kitchen humming a tune while the two of them watched television. Officer Hamilton had it on football.

"What is this game about? All they do is grab a ball and run around sweating all over the place." Kagome stated.

"Have you ever been to a football game?" Kagome shook her head. "Oh, well maybe you should go some time."

"Don't have anyone to go with so why bother?"

"Can't you go with your parents?" Kagome shook her head. "What about a boyfriend or friends?" She shook her head once again. "Siblings?"

"My younger brother and I have never been as you would call it, 'close' and my twin sister and I have gone our separate ways. After all, to her my behavior is unacceptable no matter what the cause of it. My mother is trying to keep her marriage with my step father together while I honestly do not want to be by my step father as much as possible."

"You seem to dislike your family."

"If you knew what went on in my home you might gain some dislike for them. Some you help every day without their knowing and don't get a single thing in return, something that will one day come to bite me in my ass."

Just then Mrs. Hamilton came into the room. "Dinner is ready. I hope you like it." She said.

"Your food is always good." Her husband said.

The two of them gave off the same sweetness that a newly married couple had on their honeymoon.

"I can't wait to try your food." Kagome said, trying to be as polite as possible.

Naraku breathed hard as he rolled off of Kagome. She wore an expressionless face. He looked at her and smiled. Kagome had never seen that face he now gave her before.

"What is it Naraku?" She said coldly.

"Your sister said she was dating some guy. I never thought that the day would come when we would see her with a man. Yet you would never leave me would you?" He asked.

Kagome didn't hesitate to say, "No, of course not Naraku." After all, the last time she spoke out against him everything had been worse and there were scars to prove it.

Naraku's smile now widened even more than before. He kissed Kagome as she acted as a robot, kissing him back. He kissed her neck and she turned from him as she let him finish her sentence. Because to her this was her cell and he was the one who would torture her.

Kagome wished that Kikyo would have a different life then what she did. Instead of having such a traumatic sex life she would instead marry someone who loved her completely and would be gentle.

"Ow, that hurts." Kagome said as he touched her too hard.

"What did I say Kagome, love making gets easier as it goes."

"Yes."

Kagome turned her face away again and waited until her torturer was finished.

Kagome and Officer Hamilton sat down in their seats as they held their popcorn and hot dogs. Kagome had been surprised when he told her to come with him and took her to a football game. Kagome knew this to be different then with Naraku.

Naraku had given her things purely because he had sex with her. Yet to Officer Hamilton it was out of concern and kindness. He wished that she would open up to him. Something that Kagome just wasn't going to do.

"Kagome!" yelled a familiar voice.

Kagome turned, to find that Kikyo was there. She was carrying a tray, Sango beside her with another as they were going to walk to their seats.

"Are you friends of hers?" Hamilton asked.

"Actually, I am her sister." Kikyo said in an ashamed voice.

From the statement Kagome noticed that Sango was the one who had said her name. In fact, Kikyo might have noticed and hoped Sango would not notice to save her the embarrassment. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hi Sango, at least someone likes me." Kagome said as she played with her necklace.

Just then Kikyo's eyes got big. "Naraku gave it to you! I told him I wanted that necklace." Kagome took it off and handed it to her, noticing that Naraku did it on purpose. Kikyo turned her nose up to Kagome and walked away. Sango was torn, but Kagome gave her the hand signal to go with Kikyo and she obeyed.

"What kind of family greeting was that?" Officer Hamilton asked.

"One between us, she is probably on a date with her new rich boyfriend anyway. She wouldn't want her disgrace of a sister around."

Kagome walked into the door. She heard a muffled crying sound. Now she walked into the room, and before her was Sango and Kikyo both in tears as they were in the living room. Kagome rolled her eyes, probably watching a sad movie. She turned and was about to exit the room.

"Kagome, come here." Kikyo said.

Kagome turned back around. She entered deeper into the room and now looked at Sango's eyes which were filled with tears and the understanding of what was told.

"You told her didn't you? I told you to never tell!"

"Kagome!" Kikyo stopped her rant. "How long has this been going on?"

"None of your business. It is my secret, my burden, one you're not having anything to do with." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I'm sorry! I didn't understand the change, now I do!" Kikyo said through her tears.

Kikyo started to sit up and Kagome backed away. As Kikyo tried to get closer Kagome backed out of her reach until she decided that to run away was the best course of action. Before she knew it the front door was being opened and she was going out of it. She ran until she could no longer run.

It was a cold December and her breath showed in the air. She snuggled in her jacket as she wondered the city, looking for something to cling onto, something to numb herself from how much she hurt. Just then she received a text she looked at her phone.

Naraku sent her a message: _Meet me at the Grey Mouth Hotel. _

It was a hotel he took her to on several occasions when he could not find an apartment to borrow or something to take her to. In fact, that was the only times that she now saw him anymore was when he wanted to take her sexually.

Kagome sent back: _Can't I am praying to the porcelain god at my friend's house._

In all honesty that wasn't incorrect because she had not been feeling good recently and had been throwing up. She stopped, and before she knew it she was at the doorstep of Officer Hamilton. She envied him, he had a wife, a soon to be child, and an all-around great life. She walked up the door step and rang the doorbell.

"They aren't there." Said a neighbor as she walked out of her home to sit on the porch, her husband was behind her. Both of them graying with age together. Something Kagome found nice.

"When will they be back?" Kagome asked.

"It could be a while, Mrs. Hamilton went into labor." The old woman said.

"Oh, well I don't have anything better to do." Kagome said, sitting on Mr. And Mrs. Hamilton's couch on the porch.

After a while the couple had went into the house. The woman came back out with a cup of hot chocolate and sat next to her. When Kagome had finished her drink she handed it back to the woman who then went into her home again. Kagome crawled up on the couch, the hot chocolate soothing her system and making her fall asleep.

When Kagome awoke she was on a couch in a house and was covered with covers. Mr. Hamilton came out of the kitchen.

"You're awake. The old lady over here yelled at me at the hospital saying I was an evil man for making a lady wait out in the cold. Boy was I surprised to see you. In fact, you should congratulate me; I have a healthy baby boy."

"Congratulations, I bet his father is pretty happy. You better keep him protected."

"Why wouldn't I? It is the honor of every parent to take care of their children. Didn't yours?"

"My mother and father did, but not my step farther."

"What do you mean? How did he not protect you?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and that was when he knew what had happened to her. He sat, waiting silently until she would tell him what happened to her.

When Kagome came home it was late at night. Her mother was on a business trip. Naraku was asleep in bed. Kagome tiptoed into her bedroom. She hoped Kikyo was asleep, yet she wasn't. In fact she left the light on and was reading a book when Kagome entered their room.

"Where were you?" Kikyo asked.

"Out."

"Is that out getting raped out or just normal out?"

"Kikyo, you're stepping over a line here."

"Then don't draw one. How long has this been going on and with whom?"

"Sango didn't tell you who it was?"

"No, you came in at that point. Why do you take it? Do you gain anything from it?"

"Yeah, mom's saved marriage and your safety. Now shut up." Kagome said, taking off her wet boots due to the snow.

"What? Mom's marriage?"

"Naraku has kept this secret since we were seven. I was told and I understood that if I didn't do it then he would take you instead as he originally decided and if you didn't keep the secret then he would divorce mom and Souta would be fatherless."

"Is this a sick joke."

"I told you to shut up. To show I was out and not being raped. Now shut up and look the other way like Sango has for years."

"Years, she knew about this that long. Someone who is so disconnected from our family knew before me?" Kikyo looked down, now noticing the necklace she wore and took it off, throwing it in the trash. She looked around, seeing so many reminders. She wanted to shred them all! "Kagome, why don't we just get out of here, it is Christmas Eve! We don't have to spend it here." Kikyo looked into Kagome's dark eyes. "So long have I put you threw this. So long have I created these soulless eyes I see you wear and I hate so much." Kikyo hugged Kagome.

"What about your hot dates?" Kagome asked.

"That jerk, I dumped him yesterday. Why don't we leave and get away from this place." Kagome smiled and hugged her sister back.

*Present*

"What are you two doing here?" Kagome asked the couple.

"Our son visited his grandmother and we are here to pick him up." Mrs. Hamilton stated.

"Oh, how old is he now. I bet he has gotten big."

"Of course, your god son has gotten big and strong for an eleven year old boy." Mr. Hamilton said with a smile.

"Don't make fun of me like I am an old woman." Kagome said. "When you say it like that it makes you sound like a dirty old man."

"I rather like the dirty old man. After all, he got my ass out of jail." Inuyasha said as he entered the group.

A little boy came up to Mr. Hamilton and tugged on his shirt. He turned, hugging his son since he was so happy to have him home.

"Daddy, arrest that man." He said as he pointed at Inuyasha. "He stole my banana."

*** Chapter End ***


End file.
